Step Up
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The truth of Gabi's baby daddy comes out, and Sonny breaks up with Will. Will vows to get revenge on Nick for messing up his life and fights for his paternal rights to his baby. Chad and Will team up with EJ to make Gabi's and Nick's lives a living hell. WilSon, Nabi, EJami, and Chabby included. My first DOOL fic, so be nice! TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobia and implied rape. Might be M
1. Wedding Interruptus

**Okay, this has been running through my head for the last few days, plus, I've read quite a few internet posts that...maybe Nick was raped in prison and that's why he's so homophobic. And once something's in my head, unless I write about it, so...here it is. This contains spoilers for the episodes all next week, and takes place on Gabi's and Nick's wedding day. **

Half of Salem was buzzing about Gabi and Nick's upcoming wedding. It was to be held at St. Lukes', and Eric was of course, marrying the happy couple. Gabi enlisted Abby as her maid of honor, which she delightfully accepted. Nick decided not to have a best man since neither of his brothers were around. Johnny is to be the ring bearer, and Sydney the flower girl.

In a dressing room, Gabi exhaled as Sami fluffed her veil. She sub-consciously put a hand to her bulging belly. _'I'm getting married and starting a family. God, this is happening so fast!'_

"Oh, Gabi, you look so beautiful." Sami gushed as she walked around facing her. "I'm sorry your mom couldn't make it."

"Yeah, well...her job is really important to her, so..." Gabi shrugged. "At least Rafe is here. And you guys."

"Well, you're like family to most of us in Salem." Sami replied, smiling. "We love you no matter what."

Gabi was touched. She also felt guilty- the grandmother of her baby was being so nice to her, and she's lying to her face about who the real father is! She swallowed back tears. "Sami...no matter what happens, I want you to remember this moment."

Sami tried her best not to look confused. "Okay. Sure. Now, let's get you married, Mrs. Fallon-to-be!"

Gabi nodded in agreement and followed.

XXX

Chad snuck quietly through the church. His hatred for Gabi was reaching near-boiling. He was supposed to be the one who got married and started a family, dammit! What gave him a bit of comfort was the fact that Gabi is lying about the baby's father (not surprisingly).

_Chad walked through the hospital. He was just there to donate blood at the behest of Abby, and he wanted to impress her again. He stopped when he heard voices._

"_Gabi, I need to talk to you." The voice of his half-sister's half-brother cam down the hall. _

"_Um...okay. What's up?" Gabi smiled. _

"_Your baby was conceived in July. You and Nick met in September. He was in jail at the time you were conceived." Cameron pointed out. _

_Gabi froze. Shivers ran up and down her spine and her stomach dropped. "Look, you can't tell anyone." _

"_Unbelievable." Cameron threw his head back in frustration. "What is with you and secrets lately?" _

"_Cameron, please! It's what's best for the baby." Gabi pleaded. "You can't tell anyone!"_

"_Does Nick know?" _

_Gabi sighed. "Yes." _

"_What about the real father?" Cameron raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Does he know?" _

_Gabi swallowed. "Yes. And he agreed to give up his paternal rights." _

_Cameron sighed and shook his head. He stared into Gabi's pleading eyes and gave in. "Fine. I'll keep your secret. But you should know, the bigger the lie, the bigger the drama." _

Well...Chad is about to test the valididy of that statement. He leaned against the doorframe and watched in disdain as Eric performed the ceremony. His eyes wandered through the audience and saw Will and Sonny. Hmm. Now that Chad thought of it, if Nick's not the father...who is? Will is the only guy he could think of who had a past relationship with Gabi. Is Will the father?

"...Now, if there is any if at all, who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece." Eric said.

Chad took the grand opportunity and strode into the room. "I object..." Everyone turned to Chad in surprise. Gabi looked horrified and Nick looked pissed. "on account of she's a lying, manipulating bitch!"

"Chad!" Abby exclaimed, appalled.

"I will not tolerate such language in a house of God!" Eric declared, glaring at Chad.

Ignoring Eric, Chad stormed towards the frightened girl with an expression of purest loathing. "Why don't you tell them, Gabi?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking-" Gabi stammered, near tears.

"STOP LYING!" Chad yelled. "I know your secret, Hernandez!"

Will ran up in between Gabi and Chad. "Hey! Chad, come on. This really has nothing to do with you."

"Why are you so protective of that _thing_, William?" Chad rounded on Will. "Is it because _you're_ the father, not Nick? I guess we'll find out when the baby is born, won't we?"

"HEY!" Chad turned to see Rafe looking extremely pissed. "Do not attack my sister. So help me, I will make sure you rot in jail for the rest of your life!"

EJ ran up to his brother to drag him out. "Chad, come on. This is not the time nor the place."

"NO! THEY'RE ALL LYING TO EVERYBODY!" Chad breathed heavily.

"Okay. Come on, mate." EJ grabbed hold of Chad's shoulders and steered him from the room.

Chad shrugged EJ off and lunged back towards Gabi and Nick. EJ grabbed his waist. "TELL THE TRUTH! FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"

Gabi was full-on crying now. _'This can't be happening!' _Everyone turned to Gabi with shocked expressions. Rafe stepped forward.

"Is it true? Have you been lying about your baby's paternity?" Rafe asked calmly. "Just...tell me: i-is it true?"

Gabi sniffed. "It's true. Will is the father."

Everyone turned to Will in absolute shock. Will turned away half-relieved that the secret was out, half-ashamed. He glanced at Sonny, who had his arms folded with an angry, hurt, and betrayed expression on his face. He turned and left.

"Sonny!" Will called after his boyfriend and followed him out of the chapel.

"I'm so sorry." Gabi said tearfully.

Rafe shook his head slowly. "I've never been more disappointed in you, Gabi."

Gabi broke down completely. Nick held her and turned to Eric. "I guess the wedding's postponed, now."

XXX

Will chased Sonny all the way to their apartment. "Sonny, please! I can explain!"

Sonny whirled around to face his boyfriend. "I can't believe you lied to me. You said you loved me! You said you'd never hurt me!"

"I wanted to tell you. Believe me." Will held up his hands and was on the verge of tears. "I hate myself for lying to you."

"Then why did you lie?" Sonny asked, throwing his hands out in frustration. "What- did you think I would dump your ass if you became a father?"

"No! God, no." Will shook his head pleadingly. "I gave up my paternal rights and agreed to keep this a secret."

"So Gabi made you keep it a secret." Sonny surmised folding his arms.

"And Nick." Will shrugged. "They thought they were doing what's best for the baby. But, I don't think that! I don't want my baby to be raised by a bigot."

"So you'd rather your baby be raised by a liar who gives in to peer pressure?" Sonny snapped. Will looked hurt by that. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair."

Will exhaled sharply. "I wish I told you from the beginning. I'm sorry, Sonny. I really am."

Sonny sighed and rubbed his forehead. "This is messed up, Will."

"I know." Will hung his head in shame. "God, Sonny, if I could take it all back, I would."

Sonny just nodded. "Okay." He sighed. "I think we need to spend some time apart. Just to let things settle in."

Will's stomach dropped. "What? No- Sonny, we can work this out! We can go to counseling-"

Sonny put a hand up to silence him. "Don't. Just...don't." He walked off leaving Will devastated.

XXX

"I cannot believe they lied to us!"

Lucas, Sami, and Rafe were in Sami's living room. Sami paced back and forth.

"And why did they lie? What- did they think we'd be ashamed of them?" Sami ranted.

"I'm guessing they don't want the baby being raised by a gay man or they don't want the baby being tossed back and forth between parents." Lucas suggested.

"Unbelievable." Sami sighed and rubbed her forehead. They all turned around at the sound of the door opening. Will walked in looking sheepish. Sami fumed, marched up to Will and smacked him across the face. "How dare you! How the hell could you keep this from us?!"

Will reeled back in shock. "I'm sorry. Nick and Gabi didn't want me to raise the baby, so...they decided to tell everyone the baby is Nick's."

"But _why_?" Lucas asked.

Will shook his head, sniffed, and folded his arms. "'Cause he's a freaking bigot, that's why. But you know what? I don't want my baby to be raised by him of all people. I'm fighting to get my paternity rights! He already messed things up between me and Sonny. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain." He took a deep breath.

Lucas was at war with himself. Half of him was proud of his son for fighting back. The other half was pissed that he got someone pregnant so young. He nodded. "We'll help out any way we can. I'm extremely pissed off and disappointed in you...but I'll still help."

Will smiled. "Thank you, Dad."

But what he wanted more was to get back at Nick for messing up his life.

He had to do something.

**Thought I'd end it there. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Unraveling

**Wow. This fanfic gained more popularity than I thought it would! I love it when that happens! XD**

After his argument with Will, Sonny needed to distract himself. Doing schoolwork didn't help, so he just headed to the coffee shop and hoped that Will didn't go there. To his relief, Will wasn't there, but his mother was.

"So, I heard about what happened." Adrienne reported calmly. "Did you know?"

Sonny sighed. "No."

Adrienne nodded and laughed humorlessly. "Fantastic boyfriend you got there, Jackson. Really. Quite a catch."

"Mom! Come on. It's not like he cheated on me." Sonny folded his arms.

"You know, ever since you two started dating, I waited for Will to hurt you in some way." Adrienne went on, ranting now. "But as time went on, I trusted Will. He would never hurt you. But lo and behold..."

Sonny sat down, put his head in his hands and sighed. "Will told me that Nick and Gabi made him promise not to tell."

"How do we know that's the truth?" Adrienne wondered, sitting next to him.

"If it is, why didn't he tell me, anyway? Didn't he trust me?" Sonny wondered aloud. "Didn't he think I would try to make it work with him? Does he not think I'd make a good stepdad if we ever got married?And why her? He was out when they did it. What happened, seriously?"

"Well, the only way to find out is to just talk to him." Adrienne shrugged. "If you trust him to tell the truth, anyway."

The door opened and Chad walked in slightly embarrassed. "Hey, Sonny? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Adrienne looked at her son who nodded to her. "It's okay." Adrienne got up and went her own way.

Chad glanced at Adrienne, then turned back to Sonny. "I, uh...owe you an apology. Did you know about this whole thing?"

"No." Sonny shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Chad replied.

"It's not your fault." Sonny responded and cleared his throat. "Will should have been honest with me from the beginning. But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was this what you were talking about when you warned me about Gabi a few months back?" Sonny raised his eyebrows.

"No. That was totally different." Chad replied. "I only found out about Will being the father when I eavesdropped on Cameron talking to Gabi."

Sonny nodded. "I see. Who else knew about this?"

"As far as I know, only Nick, Gabi, Will, and Cameron knew the truth before I dropped the bomb." Chad revealed.

Sonny sighed again. "Any idea why they didn't tell me? I'm Will's boyfriend, for God's sake. I have a right to know!"

"Because Nick is a selfish, controlling, manipulating, bigoted bastard. That's why." Chad replied. "He wasn't this bad before he went to prison. I don't know what happened." Sonny looked down in thought. Chad misread his expression. "Look, you can't blame Will for not telling you. Nick and Gabi made him lie."

"He still could have and should have just told me." Sonny said angrily. "God...you know what's funny? Will's dad warned him against me! Sounds ironic, doesn't it?"

"A little." Chad replied. He leaned against the counter. "So are you guys okay?"

"I kind of feel like I'm gonna die." Sonny admitted. He was surprised with himself. He doesn't usually spill out his guts to some guy he barely knew.

Chad nodded in understanding. "Well..it could be worse."

The door slammed open, and a fuming Nick stood at the door glaring at Chad. "You." He stormed up to him angrily. "You ruined my wedding! My fiance is still crying!"

"I'm a DiMera. This surprises you because...?" Chad asked simply.

"I would think that's karma." Sonny jumped in. "You messed up my relationship with Will all because you don't want him to raise _his own child_!"

"Oh yeah- 'cause I'm gonna let a faggot raise a kid!" Nick snapped. Sonny lunged for Nick, but Chad got to him first. He grabbed the man by the shirt and pinned him against a wall. At that moment, Abby walked through the door. She gasped in shock at her cousin's choice of words.

"You utter that degrading word one more time, Fallon, so help me I will make your life worse than a living hell!" Chad threatened. "Remember, I am a DiMera. You know what my family and I are capable of. You do not wanna mess with me."

Nick pushed Chad off of him. "Why are you so damn protective of these fairies?"

"You know what, you confuse the hell out of me, Nicholas." Sonny jumped in. "You think premarital sex, stalking, assault, kidnapping, and murder are okay; but not homosexuality? I suppose you think rape and sodomy are okay, too."

Nick yelled and lunged for Sonny once again, his face reddened with anger. Chad grabbed his waist, and Abby grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Nick, stop!" Abby shrieked in horror. "What is wrong with you?!"

Chad dragged Nick and threw him out the door. "You're not welcome here anymore. I see you near this place again, I'll have you thrown back in jail!"

Nick's face paled for a split second, then he scowled and stood up. "The coffee sucks here, anyway." He breathed heavily and stormed away._ 'How could he mention those words?'_ Memories of someone caressing his back and stroking his chest came to his head that made him shudder. _'NO! I must banish them from my mind.'_

Chad exhaled sharply as Nick stormed off. He turned to go back inside where Abby was giving him a look of bewilderment and anger.

"Okay...you have holy hell to answer for, Chad." She said. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Nick is an angry, controlling, manipulating, possessive, violent, homophobic neanderthal; that's what." Chad explained simply and folded his arms.

"He's extremely homophobic towards me and Will for some reason." Sonny added. "That's the reason he doesn't want Will to raise his own child."

Abby huffed and shook her head. She couldn't believe it. Nick used to be so kind and gentle. Chad stepped forward.

"Look, Abby, you know Nick..."

"I thought I did." Abby frowned at Chad. "Has he been acting this way since he was released from prison?"

"Pretty much." Chad replied. "I'm sorry, Abby. But, your cousin is a bigot."

Abby just folded her arms and shook her head sadly._ 'Nick, what the hell happened to you?'_

XXX

Later, Chad found Will sitting on the white couch in Horton Square. He slowly approached him.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Will replied. He didn't sound angry.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Chad said. "I thought Sonny knew you're the real father of Gabi's baby. I understand if you wanna beat me up." Chad braced himself.

Will looked up at Chad and sighed. "I'm not mad at you. You were only doing what I should have done in the beginning: told the truth."

Chad relaxed and sat down. "I banned Nick from Common Grounds." He chuckled. "That name feels so ironic now. But, anyway, you can go there without worrying about running into him."

Will sighed. "Well, then he'll be hanging around the Brady Pub more often, then."

"Right." Chad nodded. "I don't mean to pry, but, you are going to fight for full custody of the baby, right?"

"I'm thinking that would be best." Will replied. "Maybe Gabi can have him or her on weekends or something."

"She shouldn't have him or her at all!" Chad exclaimed. Will gave him a puzzled look. "Will...Gabi orchestrated Melanie's kidnapping last year. She planted the headless doll and the note, and kept it a secret for months. Is that really who you want raising the baby?"

Will looked at Chad in shock. "She...she's really responsible for Melanie's kidnapping? That's why you hate her so much?" Chad nodded. "Who else knows about this?"

"You, me, Melanie, EJ, Rafe, Daniel, your mom, and Nick." Chad replied.

Will looked disgusted. How could Gabi do that?! He thought they were friends!

"...Oh, I'm definitely fighting for full custody now!" Will declared. He shook his head. _'I freaking slept with her and got her pregnant. What the hell were we thinking?'_

XXX

Gabi had her book open to her assignment, but she just stared at it. How could she have let this get this far? She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Will stood at the doorstep looking angry and determined.

"So, three things happened to me in the last twelve hours." Will reported and stepped inside. "One, I was humiliated at your wedding when the truth came out; two, Sonny broke up with me because you made me lie to him for two months, and finally; Chad told me what you did to Melanie last summer."

Gabi looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done those things."

"Yeah, no kidding. So you know what, Gabriella Hernandez? Once the baby is born, that will be the last time you'll see him or her. 'Cause I'm fighting for full-on full custody." Will said. "You'll never see _my_ child ever." With that, he left the room.

Gabi gasped and tears sprung to her eyes. She sank to the floor, frightened for her baby and herself. Mostly she was frightened of what Nick will do to him if he found out.


	3. Desperate Measures

Will trudged back to his and Sonny's apartment. He expected pillows and blankets on the couch and Sonny giving him the silent treatment. What he got was his stuff in boxes in the living room, Sonny standing behind the pile with his arms folded.

"Sonny..."

Sonny raised a hand up. "Chad told me Nick made you lie and that he's a homophobic asshole. That I get. What I don't get is why you still lied to me. I'm guessing since you don't trust me-"

"I do-"

"If you did, then you would have told me." Sonny replied. "I can't be with anyone who lies to me like that."

"Even if they feel terrible about it? Even if it had been eating away at them ever since?" Will asked, his voice trembling.

Sonny considered that. "I'm sorry, Will. But that's the way it is. I'll help you load up your car."

Will tried with all his strength not to cry as he and Sonny loaded up his car. He watched Sonny walk back to his apartment and slammed the door. Will sat in his car and drove until he reached his mother's apartment building. He took a breath and knocked on her door. To his horror, Rafe answered.

"Rafe..." Will started to say.

Rafe grabbed Will and pinned him against a wall. "How could you sleep with my sister?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her." Will explained. "It was a stupid mistake we never should have made. And I wanted to tell everyone. I wanted to take responsibility, but Gabi and Nick wouldn't let me!"

Sami walked out of the apartment. "Rafe, let him go."

Rafe turned to his ex-wife, sighed, and let Will go. Sami walked up to her son with a disappointed look on her face. "I can't believe you lied to us for two months."

"I'm sorry." Will said for what he felt like was the millionth time.

"I wish that was enough." Sami just shook her head. "I don't appreciate being lied to. You know, in some ways I blame myself. If I had raised you better..." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't even look at you anymore. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Mom, Gabi and Nick made me lie! I didn't want to." Will argued, getting slightly angry.

"But you did anyway." Sami replied raising an eyebrow. "And the fact that you chose to let Gabi and Nick choose what to do for you and lie to your boyfriend, your family says a lot about you that I don't like."

Will scoffed at his mother in disbelief. How could she say that when she did much worse than him? "So, what are you going to do? Try to sell my baby on the black market because I lied to you?"

Sami gasped and smacked Will across the face again so hard, he fell to the ground. "How very dare you bring that up! You know I regret that action!"

Will rubbed his stinging cheek and stood up. "I'm sorry. That was unfair."

"Yeah, no kidding! You can sleep in the gutter for all I care!" Sami stomped into her apartment and slammed the door.

Rafe sighed and turned to Will. "Nice work, Will." He turned and walked back into the apartment.

Will groaned to himself and leaned his head back against the wall.

XXX

Gabi avoided the stares of the patrons of the Brady Pub as she cleaned off tables. She looked up to see Kate Roberts walking up to her with a look of disdain. She folded her arms.

"So, you wanna tell me why you lied about who the father of your baby was?"

"I'm not sure how it's any of your business." Gabi folded her own arms.

"Well, considering that your child is going to be my great-grandchild, I think it makes it my business." Kate replied.

"We're doing what's best for the baby." Gabi explained.

"Oh. I see." Kate nodded slowly. "So, your definition of what's best for the baby is to be lied about who his or her real father is. Never mind that fake daddy is a murderer."

"Hey, you married Stefano. You don't get to judge!" Gabi snapped in frustration. "Nick is a good man now."

"Is that why he's homophobic towards Will and Sonny?" Kate asked. "I just don't get why you would marry someone who hates who two of your best friends are."

Gabi just stared at Kate trying to come up with something clever. Someone raised their glass. "Excuse me, can I get a refill?"

Gabi turned to the customer, relieved. "I'll be right with you." She turned to Kate. "Excuse me."

Kate turned to leave when she saw Nick heading towards her. "Ah, Nick. Just the man I wanted to see."

"Kate. Thought I'd let you know that, everything's ready." Nick replied.

"Yeah, I don't think this is gonna work out." Kate responded. "It'll be all kinds of awkward."

Nick looked at Kate in shock. "Ex...excuse me? Are you firing me? You had to practically beg me to work for you!"

"That was before I found out that you are homophobic towards my grandson." Kate said simply. "So, unless you look past your homophobia, you can find yourself another job."

Nick fumed at the woman. She was ruining his plan, dammit! He stormed after her. "Hey! You can't just let me go."

"Oh, actually I can." Kate replied. "Like you said: I had to beg you to hire you. Now I realize it was a futile waste of time."

"But if I can do the job right..."

"That's not the problem." Kate replied. "The problem is that you are homophobic towards-"

"SCREW YOU!" Nick freaked out and threw stuff off a table. Gabi watched in shock.

Caroline noticed and walked up to him. "Now, Nick. I can't have you losing your temper at customers."

Nick exhaled sharply. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"I'm holding you to that."

Nick sighed. _'This can_not_ be happening to me!'_

XXX

Lucas read over his PFLAG pamphlets and sighed. His mind wandered to the fact that his gay son got a woman pregnant after he came out. What even...? That really does not make a lick of sense. What gay man sleeps with a woman? The doorbell snapped the man from his thoughts and he went to answer it. Will stood at the doorstep.

"Will." Lucas greeted. He tried to hide his disappointment in his son for getting someone pregnant. "Come on in."

Will stepped into his dad's apartment. "Sonny broke up with me. And Mom hates me."

Lucas slumped his shoulders. He felt bad for Will having to go through this. He pulled his son into a hug. "I'm sorry this is happening to you."

Will exhaled sharply. "I know it's my fault. I should have flipped Nick and Gabi off and told the truth, anyway."

"Yeah, you should have." Lucas sighed and pulled away. "At least you took responsibility when the truth came out."

Will nodded. "Can I crash here? I can't live with Sonny or Mom, because they kicked me out and I sure as hell am not going to live with Gabi."

"Of course you can." Lucas smiled. "Is your stuff in your car?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help you unload."

Will sighed, relieved. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem."

XXX

The next morning, Gabi made Nick breakfast. Nick smiled and hugged his fiance from behind. "Morning."

Gabi chuckled and turned to give him a kiss. "Good morning."

"So, you find out the sex of our baby today." Nick mused.

Gabi nodded. "I do."

Nick noticed Gabi's far off and slightly worried expression. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and smiled. "Just...mood swings."

"No, there's something else." Nick noticed. "Talk to me."

Gabi sighed in dread. "I'm just worried that Will will fight for his paternity rights and we'll never see the baby again."

Nick nodded. "I see. Well, don't you worry about that. The courts usually side with the mother, and unless I'm mistaken, that's you."

Gabi smiled in relief. "Thank you for that."

Nick held Gabi close. "Anytime."

XXX

Nick walked around town until he spotted Will near the park. He tackled him to the ground. Will pushed Nick off.

"What the hell?!" Will yelled. He tried to get up, but Nick pinned him down with his foot.

"I'll get right to the point since it's exhausting to look at you." Nick said. "If you don't give up your paternal right to Gabi's and my child, if you don't back the hell off of both of us, I will kill Sonny slowly and painfully. Not only will you watch, but I'll also frame you for the murder. Is that clear? Or do I need to murder your family, too?"

Will froze. His stomach dropped and he tried not to gasp. He frowned. "You touch Sonny, I will kill you."

"Not if I kill you first." Nick stood up and walked off. "You heard what I said."

Will lay back down on the ground. Now what?

XXX

Will was desperate. Normally, he would think that he would need his head examined for this, but...desperate times calls for desperate measures. He found himself sitting in an office, the back of someone's chair facing him.

"I can't and won't let my baby be raised by a murderous, bigoted, homophobe or a manipulating, lying, kidnapper. My dad would tell me to take the high road, and I can't go to Justin Kiriakis because I hurt his son. I need help to get my rights. Which is why...I came to you."

The chair swiveled around revealing EJ. "You came to the right place."

**You know you're desperate when you enlist the DeMira Family Mafia! XD Read and review!**


	4. Operation: Nabitage

"So, let's see if I got this right." EJ stood up and paced the floor. "Because Gabi got Melanie kidnapped and Nick is an evil homophobe or something, you want to fight for full custody...and Gabi and Nick want you nowhere near the baby or they will kill Sonny slowly and painfully and pin his murder on you."

Will nodded. "I can't think of anyone else who can help with this. My parents already hate me for getting someone pregnant and lying about it."

"All right..." EJ sat down and sighed. "Do you have any idea why Nick is so homophobic towards you?"

"Well, he says because the bible says it's wrong, but then again so is murder and premarital sex." Will replied. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but being gay doesn't make you pregnant or kill you."

"Um...you and Gabi?"

"That doesn't prove anything! I know I was out at the time, but we were both sad and stupid and we comforted each other." Will insisted.

"Okay, okay. Nick seems harsh and too extreme about this." EJ noted. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Excuse me for a minute. Come in!"

Chad walked in holding a jacket. "Hey, bro. Johnny left this when Sami picked him up."

"Thanks. I'll return it." EJ replied. "Uh, Chad, why don't you have a seat. Will and I were just talking about how we're going to get him full custody of his child."

"Okay." Chad sat, interested. "I'd love to help. I know what it's like to be lied to about your real father. I wouldn't want that for any kid."

Will smiled gratefully at Chad. "Thanks. Nick threatened to kill Sonny if I don't give up my paternal rights."

Chad looked shocked and angry. "What? You gotta be kidding!"

"I wish I were." Will shrugged and looked away.

"Any idea why Nick would act like this?" EJ asked Chad.

Chad sighed and shook his head. "No. Actually...he came into the coffee shop yesterday. Sonny and I picked a fight with him. When Sonny said 'I bet you think rape and sodomy are okay, too', Nick freaked out and tried to attack him." Noticing Will's expression, he raised a hand to calm him. "Sonny's fine. Just confused as hell."

"But why would mentioning rape set him off like that?" EJ raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but he's been acting uncomfortable and homophobic since he got out of prison." Will replied.

"Hmm. Perhaps we can interview his inmates to get a look at what he went through in prison." EJ suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Will spoke up. "But...could you do it without the Salem Police Department finding out?"

"William. Who do you think you're talking to?" EJ asked slightly haughtily.

Will tried not to roll his eyes. "Right. Forgot who I'm dealing with."

"You know, I was thinking..." Chad spoke up. "in order to really bring someone down, we need to know exactly what they're doing and what they're up to. We need to sabotage Nick and Gabi's attempts to look like they're capable and stable parents."

"Spoken like a true DiMera." EJ smiled, waved his finger at Chad, and slapped his desk. "Who do you have in mind?"

XXX

_'So this is what rock bottom feels like.' _

Sonny sat at the bar of a gay bar drinking slowly from a bottle. He was still upset over his boyfriend lying to him. Part of him wants to forgive Will, but...what if he lies again? What if he gets another boyfriend? Will Sonny always be paranoid of his boyfriends lying to him after Will did? God, so many questions he wants answers to! He hoped that alcohol would be the solution to his problems, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Sonny Kiriakis?" Called out a familiar voice.

"Brian!" Sonny turned and smiled at his friend. "Hey, what's up, buddy?" He drunkenly got off his stool and threw himself at him. He giggled.

"Um...Sonny, where's Will?" Brian asked, holding on to his ex-boyfriend.

Sonny just burst out laughing. "Oh, I don't know. Auditioning for a remake of Liar, Liar? Shopping for baby clothes and shit? Who knows?"

Brian was extremely confused by that. "Okay, let's get you out of here. Come on."

"Months of pining for Will, wasted!" He ranted, near crying.

XXX

"Chad, are you sure about this? What if something happens to her?"

Will and Chad were at someone's doorstep. Chad sighed. "She's the only person close enough to Gabi and Nick to do this, Will. I'd hire Melanie, but, she's still not talking to me."

Will shook his head in dismay. _'Wow, Gabi. What is with you and ruining relationships?' _He knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Abby. "Hey, guys!" She greeted happily. "What's up?"

"We have something to tell you." Chad replied. He and Will sat on the couch and Abby on the chair. "First of all, the reason I didn't tell you this is because I was under a legal gag order not to tell anyone; and you've been through a lot with your dad's death, Cameron breaking up with you, your mom being falsely accused of murder..."

Abby stiffened. "Okay, why am I nervous? Just tell me. Get it over with."

Will looked at Chad, then at Abby. "Gabi set Melanie up to be kidnapped. She planted the doll and the note all to get Chad for himself. That's why Melanie left town and why Chad hates Gabi."

Abby stared at Chad and Will in shock. Anger, hurt, and betrayal shot through her veins. 'How the hell could she?! I can't even...' She realized that the men were waiting for her reaction. She swallowed. "Wow. Just...wow. Unbelievable!" She jumped up, walked away and rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Why didn't Melanie tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"We told you: because you've suffered enough." Will said.

"I don't care if I'm traumatized to the point where not even Dr. Evans can cure me!" Abby shot back. "I had a right to know!"

"We're sorry, Abby. Really." Chad held his hands up to calm her.

Abby exhaled and shook her head. "Oh my God. That building everyone was in when the gas lines exploded...Melanie was in the tunnels! She wouldn't have been if she wasn't kidnapped. Oh my God! I spent months beating myself up because I blamed myself for my dad's death when it was really Gabi's fault!"

"To be fair, I think those would have exploded eventually anyway." Will pointed out.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have exploded that freaking night!" Abby exclaimed. "Ohh that bitch!" She walked over and punched a wall.

"That's actually why we came here." Chad said. "Also...Nick threatened to kill Sonny if Will didn't give up his paternal rights and if he doesn't back off of him and Gabi."

Abby just stared at Chad. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Yes. We have a plan to bring Gabi and Nick down and for Will to have full custody of the baby." Chad answered. "But we need your help."

XXX

Sonny groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding and he was dizzy. He slowly sat up and clutched his head. "Ughhh...what happened last night?"

"You were drunk and you had a meltdown about Will lying to you." Sonny turned to see Brian holding a glass of water and two painkillers. Sonny sighed and took the pills. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Will has a kid." Sonny admitted. "Well, he's going to anyway. He or she was conceived in August long after he came out. He lied to me about it for months."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Will. Why would he lie?"

"Because apparently, the mother of the baby and her boyfriend forced him to." Sonny explained.

"So, then why are you mad at Will? If anything, you should be mad at the mother and her boyfriend." Brian commented.

Sonny sighed. "He didn't have to lie to me."

"He was probably afraid of losing you." Brian said wisely. "And...come on. A catch like Will? Someone like Will only comes around once, maybe twice in a lifetime. He would be hard to let go. And wasn't your 2012 New Year's Resolution 'make Will Horton fall in love with me'?"

Sonny considered that. Brian had a point, but... "What if he hurts me again?"

"You'll never know unless you try again." Brian clapped Sonny on the shoulder.

He really did want to try again with Will. He missed him so much. It was like he can barely function without him. He nodded. "Thanks, Bri." He stood and pulled on his shirt. "And...thank you for taking me home."

"You're welcome." They bumped fists.

XXX

Gabi heard a knock at her door and went to answer it. "Abby!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Gab." Abby greeted and walked into the apartment. "Where's Nick?"

"Off to visit his brothers. He doesn't want me to travel in my condition, so..."

Abby nodded. "Oh." 'Controlling, manipulating, homophobic, asshole...' She thought bitterly. "Well, listen...I know you don't have a lot of friends now that the secret's out, and I just wanted you to know that I'm here."

Gabi smiled, touched. "Even though Will is your cousin?"

"Hey, I'm neutral about the feud between you two." Abby waved a hand dismissively. "That is between the two of you. I just thought you could use a friend."

Gabi blinked away tears. "I could. You know, my mom's not here and Ari is gone...Melanie...is-is away in Europe..."

Abby put on her best sympathetic smile and hugged the pregnant woman. Behind Gabi's back, Abby gave a devious smile. _'Success! Operation: Nabi-tage is in effect.'_


	5. The Plan

Salem Prison was just like any other filled with inmates of different shapes, sizes, color, and personalities. Being a lawyer gave EJ the advantage of talking to any prisoner without questions asked. He made an appointment with the warden the day after his meeting with Will and Chad. However, in order for this plan to work effectively, EJ changed his appearance a little by dying his hair blonde, getting green eye contacts, and putting on an American accent. He also lied about his name.

"I'm a little confused as to why you want to talk to Nick Fallon's former inmates." The warden said.

"Young Nick is like a little brother to me." EJ lied easily. "He has been acting strange since he was released from prison. I'm just concerned about him. I want to know what happened to him here."

Warden Anderson sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure myself. He's been acting out for almost a year before he was released. One of his old cellmates is still here. Why don't I set up a meeting?"

"That would be great. Thank you." EJ nodded.

"Sure."

About twenty minutes later, a tall man with longish, dark brown hair and brown eyes was led into the room across from EJ.

"Can I help you?" The man nodded and smiled.

"Neal Scott, I presume?" EJ asked.

"You presume correct." Scott smirked. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I was hoping you could tell me about a former cellmate of yours: Nick Fallon." EJ said. "By the way, I'm really EJ DiMera. Don't ask why I changed my appearance."

"Ahh. Nicky Fallon." Scott nodded. "Good times, good times." He drifted off with a smile and glassy eyes. EJ had to slap the table loudly to bring him back. "Sorry. What would you like to know about him?"

"What I want to know is how the hell he went to prison a kind, gentle, tolerant man; but came out a cold, bigoted, angry bastard." EJ replied, raising his eyes. "Since you were his cellmate, you must have some insight."

Scott nodded. "I'm afraid that was my doing. I have been in jail for almost eight years. There are no women in our block. I haven't had any, and I was dying from withdrawal."

EJ just stared at Scott in horror and disgust. "So, in order to satisfy yourself, you force yourself upon someone not remotely attractive. Wow. You're _that_ desperate?"

"Hey, like I said, I haven't had any in a long time." Scott held his hands up in defense.

EJ sighed and bowed his head. "Okay...I came here to meet with you, because I have a job for you."

"Really?" Scott raised his eyebrow curiously.

"On the condition that you do not lay a finger on anyone without permission." EJ stared him down. "I will bail you out of prison, but you'll be under my watch. I will set you up in a hotel in Salem."

Scott nodded. "Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Nick has a pregnant fiance, however, he is not the father. I want you to scare him enough for social services and all of Salem to realize he is unfit to be a father." EJ explained.

"Are you the real father?" Scott asked.

"No. The father is a good friend of mine." EJ answered.

"So, you're sic-ing me on Fallon to help out your friend." Scott reviewed.

"That is correct." EJ nodded.

"And what will I get in return?" Scott asked, folding his arms.

"I can pay the government to banish you to the country of your choice, and you never return." EJ replied. "That's all I will offer you."

Scott scrunched up his face in thought. "Okay. We have a deal."

EJ grinned evilly. "Excellent."

XXX

Chad and Will hung out in EJ's office waiting for the British lawyer to return.

"So...Abby's doing well with Gabi." Will reported. "Gabi really believes that Abby is her friend."

Chad raised an eyebrow, impressed. "I'm impressed. I'm ashamed to say I underestimated her."

"Dude. Never underestimate a girl." Will chuckled. Chad chuckled with him.

The door opened, and the two men turned to see EJ walk in. "Hello, boys."

"Hey, how'd the meeting go?" Will asked.

EJ sighed and sat down. "Well, it turns out that our dear friend Nicholas was raped in prison."

Will and Chad gaped in shock and disgust. "That's why he's so homophobic? He was raped by a man and now he thinks all gays are out to molest or convert him?"

Will leaned back in his chair, folded his arms, frowned, and groaned. "That still doesn't justify it."

"Couldn't agree more." EJ replied. "Now...here's the plan." Will and Chad leaned in closer. "We scare Fallon enough to do something crazy to prove that he's unfit to be father to Gabrielle's baby by setting his rapist loose in Salem. He'll hang around the pub near Nick, and hopefully he'll do something crazy to prove he's unfit. Abigail will work on sabotaging Gabrielle's chance to raise the baby as well. As soon as Nick is proven unfit, Abigail will reveal her true colors to Gabrielle, which will make her have a major meltdown, and we'll alert Social Services. This plan can't possibly fail!"

"Yes, it can. Someone might get hurt, and Gabi could lose the baby if she's upset and stressed enough." Will pointed out.

"I will make sure nothing bad happens. I already told Neal- Nicholas' rapist- not to harm anyone or rape anyone or else I will castrate him slowly and painfully and make sure he ends up in solitary confinement for life." EJ folded his arms.

"Okay...then how will we know if or when Nick will do something stupid?" Chad asked.

"We'll keep an eye on him. And if he does do anything, we'll record him on our phones and give them to the police." EJ replied.

"Sounds like you're on top of things." Will commented. "Thanks, EJ, Chad. I just hope this works."

"It will!" EJ insisted. "No pun intended." The trio laughed.

"All right, well, we'll see you later." Chad stood up. "Come on, Will. I'll take you home."

"Thanks."

XX

Will sat in Chad's car in silence. So many things could go wrong with this plan. Not to mention that everyone will have a field day if they find out he's working with the DiMeras.

"Dude. You okay?" Chad asked, noticing Will's expression.

Will exhaled sharply. "Just thinking about the plan and how it might fail."

"With an attitude like that, it will." Chad spoke up. "It's going to work out, Will. Okay? Once Gabi and Nick are proven unfit parents, you're the only one the baby would go to. Think about it." He turned on the radio. "Ooh, David Bowie!" He began to sing along.

_I, I wish I could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, for ever and ever  
Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day  
_

Will raised an eyebrow at Chad. "Wow, I didn't know you could sing."

"Not very well." Chad shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you? I have a reputation to keep up."

Will chuckled and pulled out his phone to use as a microphone. "I see nothing wrong with singing, but, I'll keep it a secret." He began to sing along also.

_I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be heroes, just for one day  
_

Will and Chad leaned towards each other and sang into the phone.

_We can be us, just for one day_

_**Chad:**__  
I, I can remember (_Will_**:**__ I remember)  
Standing, by the wall (_Will_**:**__ by the wall)  
And the guns shot above our heads  
(__**Will:**__ over our heads)  
And we kissed,  
as though nothing could fall  
(**Wil**_l_**: **__nothing could fall)_

_**Both:**__  
And the shame was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever  
Then we could be heroes,  
just for one day  
We can be heroes  
We can be heroes  
We can be heroes  
Just for one day _

By the end of the song, both men were laughing. Chad shoved Will's head to the side playfully, and Will did the same to Chad. They sighed.

"Man...I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Will commented. "I forgot what it was like to just hang with the guys."

"Same here. We should do this more often." Chad replied, smiling. "Minus the singing part, anyway."

Will laughed and ducked his head. Chad parked at the curb of Lucas' house. "Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime." Chad nodded. He clapped Will on the shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Will smiled and got out of the car. It was hard to tell most of the time that Chad is a DiMera. The root of all evil. Maybe he'll turn out different. Too bad he's straight. Will stopped in his tracks when he saw Sonny standing on the porch holding a bouquet of roses.

**I couldn't resist using the song! It's Heroes by David Bowie.**


	6. Incriminating Evidence

Will stepped towards Sonny, puzzled. "Sonny. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to apologize and to tell you I overreacted." Sonny replied, a little uncomfortable. "But...then I saw you with Chad..."

Will scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "Me and Chad, Sonny? Really? Chad is straight. We're just friends. Besides, he's not my type."

"Oh." Sonny sighed in relief. "Um...well...in that case..." He stepped up to Will. "Will you please accept my apology and come back to live with me?"

Will smiled, near tears of joy and kissed his boyfriend. "Yes." He laughed. They hugged each other tight. They sighed and pulled away. "I'm just glad everything's out in the open now."

Sonny nodded. "Me, too. Are you fighting for custody of your baby."

"Yes. I'm fighting for full custody." Will replied, then remembered Nick's threat and sobered up. "Actually...there's something else I need to tell you. Wanna come in?"

"Sure." The two walked inside the house hand in hand and sat on the couch. Will set the bouquet of roses on the coffee table. "Nick threatened to kill you if I don't give up my paternal rights."

Sonny looked horrified, then angry. "That's it. I'm done. I am leaving this house and I am going to beat that Nick kid's ass!" He jumped off the couch and stormed towards the door. Will jumped up to stop him from leaving.

"Sonny, that's not going to solve anything! I already have a plan to bring both Nick and Gabi down." Will said. "Come on. Let's talk about it." He lead his boyfriend to his couch and sat back down. "So, uh...when you warned me about Gabi, did you know what she did?"

"About lying about her pregnancy? No." Sonny shook his head.

"I...wasn't talking about that, actually." Will sighed. "She had Melanie kidnapped last summer to get Chad all for herself. That's why Chad hates her so much."

Sonny's face turned back to his horrified expression. "Wow. She's worse than I thought!"

"I know. That's why I'm going for full custody here." Will nodded. He smiled and took his hands. "And...I'm sure the courts will be relieved that at least both bio parents have significant others who are willing to help out."

Sonny smiled. "Of course. I will love your kid as my own. He or she will be both of ours."

"You mean that?" Will asked, getting choked up.

"Yeah." Sonny nodded. "I have been thinking about starting a family with you someday. I hoped it would be when we are both out of college with jobs, and we'd be married, but, oh well. I'll take what I can get."

Will kissed Sonny once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sonny caressed Will's cheek. "Now...what is this plan of yours?"

"Well, Abby and Chad are on board and they know everything." Will scooted closer, smiling. "Abby is going to pretend to be Gabi's friend, but really, she's our inside man...woman. She is going to sabotage Gabi and Nick to make them unfit to be parents to Social Services."

"Sounds cunning." Sonny nodded.

"Yeah...um...also, since EJ is a lawyer and he knows what I'm going through, he's helping too." Will admitted.

"Wait- EJ DiMera?" Sonny asked with slight chagrin.

"I-I realize that he is possibly the most hated man in Salem, but, again, he knows what I'm going through, and he's willing to help."

Sonny exhaled sharply. "How do you know he won't take advantage of the situation?"

"How exactly would he do that?" Will asked, shaking his head.

Sonny opened his mouth, then gave in. "Okay, fine. I'm on board as well. But...I'm sure my dad would be able to help, too."

"Okay, then what about this: they can both help, but not work together." Will suggested. "We'll do this both the DiMera way and the Kiriakis way."

"Sounds good." Sonny nodded.

Will looked down in thought, then looked back up. "But...I mean...isn't your dad pretty pissed at me? After what I did?"

"He shouldn't be. I mean, Nick and Gabi did force you to keep it a secret, and you felt bad about it, and I forgive you." Sonny shrugged. "Until you try, you'll never know."

"Nick threatened your life, though." Will reminded him. "And he's going to pin your murder on me. I don't think your dad would be able to help without him knowing."

"Well, if he knows my life is at stake, he'll do it secretly." Sonny reasoned. "He doesn't want me to die any more than you want me to. And...oh my god. Can you imagine the warpath my family would be in if Nick kills me? Holy crap!"

"Yeah...once I'm proven innocent, anyway." Will shrugged. "You really want to risk your life to help me?"

"I'll do anything for you. Especially if it means Nick and Gabi won't raise your baby." Sonny insisted. He sobered up. "Look, Will...no matter what happens to me, I want you to keep fighting. I'm willing to die if it means you have full custody."

Will choked up. "You know, I don't think it's possible for me to fall any more in love with you right now." Sonny chuckled and hugged Will. He pulled away. "No more secrets. Ever." Will promised.

"I'll hold you to that." Sonny replied.

XXX

Abby wandered around Gabi's room while Gabi was in the bathroom for any incriminating evidence, but didn't really find any._ 'Hmm. At this rate, I might have to _plant_ evidence.' _

Gabi walked back into the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh, it's fine. Really." Abby replied. "So, are you and Nick going to look for an apartment?"

"Yeah. We're going this weekend." Gabi announced. She sighed. "Look, I know Will is your cousin..."

"He is, but...I'm not going to pick sides." Abby lied easily. "While I think Will should know his own kid, I agree that the kid needs a mother and a father. That's you and Nick."

Gabi smiled at her friend's loyalty. Just then, Nick came through the door. "Hey, Abby. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought you and Gabi could use a friend right now." Abby shrugged. "I know that it really hit the fan after Chad crashed your wedding."

"Yeah. What did you and Melanie see in him again?" Nick asked folding his arms.

_'What did Chelsea, Billie, and Gabi see in_ you_?' _Abby thought scornfully. She shrugged. "What can we say? Bad boys are hot." She turned to Gabi. "Wouldn't you agree, Gabi?"

Gabi chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but kind and gentle men are even hotter." She walked over and hugged Nick's torso. They kissed.

"Awww!" Abby gushed. "You two are a match made in heaven." _'Seriously...'_

Nick smiled at his cousin. "Thank you, Abby. It means a lot that you would support us."

"No problem. You two have been through a lot. You deserve a family." Abby nodded.

Gabi smiled at her friend. "Thanks. We would also like to ask you...how would you like to be our child's godmother?"

Abby put a hand to her heart and gasped happily. "Really? Oh my god, I'd be so honored!"

"Great." Nick smiled. He hugged her.

XXX

A few hours later, Nick left the pub to look for Kate. He found her outside the hotel she's staying in. "Hey, Kate! I just remembered that according to my contract, you can't fire me for a year."

Kate tried to hide her disdain. How could she have forgotten that? "Fine. Be prepared for the most miserable year of your life." She walked off.

"Challenge accepted." Nick smirked. He turned around and froze in his tracks. Someone he hoped he'd never see again appeared in a window of a restaurant. He ran over, walked inside the restaurant, and approached the man. "What are you doing out of prison?"

Neal looked up and smiled at Nick. "Oh, hey, Nicky. What's up?"

"I said what...are you doing...out of prison?" Nick said again, trying not to yell.

"I got bailed out." He threw his arms out. "By one of my lawyers."

Nick heaved a sigh. "You better stay away from me and my fiance and family. Got that?!"

"Okay. Who are your fiance and family?" Neal asked, shrugging.

"Just stay away!" He stormed off.

"I can't stay away from someone if I don't know what they look like!" Neal called after him.

XXX

"...I understand. … Thank you."

Hope talked on the phone and took some notes in her office. She was startled by someone slamming the door open and jumped.

"I need your help." Nick declared and sat down.

"God, Nick, you scared the crap out of me!" Hope hissed, a little annoyed. "I'll call you back." She said into the phone and hung up.

"I need you to find out why a Neal Scott was released from prison." Nick said before Hope said anything.

Hope just stared at her cousin in bewilderment. "Okay. May I ask why?"

"Just...! Will you please do it?" Nick asked, irritated.

Hope huffed, shook her head, and brought up the prison records. "Okay. It looks like he was released yesterday on bail."

"By whom?"

"A lawyer by the name Sam Jensen." Hope reported. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "It doesn't say why, though."

Nick exhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes. Hope stared intently. "May I ask why this is so important to you?"

_'No.' _He thought. "I...saw him commit unlawful acts in prison. I just don't want him around the citizens of Salem. Him out of prison would not be good."

"All right. I'll get a hold of the warden of the prison and see what I can find out." Hope replied. "Just calm down."

"I am calm!" Nick almost yelled and folded his arms.

Hope sighed inwardly and folded her arms and leaned on the desk. "I know you're going through a lot right now. You want to raise Gabi's baby, who is not your real child. This kind of behavior- acting out- can not be good for the baby. If you do something drastic, and the police catch you, there's nothing I can do. I pulled for parole for you for good behavior. Unfortuneately, that's all I can do."

"Understood." Nick nodded. "You mind if I hang out here for a bit? I need to clear my head a bit."

"Sure." Hope picked up a folder and stood up. "I need to deliver this to the commissioner real quick."

"Okay." Nick stood up and walked around the room. He noticed a police report sticking out of a file cabinet with Will's name on it. He glanced at the door to make sure Hope wasn't returning, and investigated. According to the report... "'EJ DiMera's shooter happened to be Will Horton. He shot DiMera on the supposed day of his wedding with Samantha Brady...'" Nick whistled and put the report back. The date on the report was about six years old. Hmmm...

XXX

Nick rushed towards the pub happier than he has been in a while. He spotted Gabi in Horton Square. Gabi looked up at him, surprised. "Gabi, we don't have to worry about Will anymore. He shot EJ six years ago and it was covered up! If we use this against him, we'll get full custody of the baby for sure!"

Gabi was shocked. "Will shot someone? Yikes...you sure it'll work?"

"Of course!" Nick kissed his fiance on the cheek. Neither of them noticed Abby listening behind the archway with a shocked and horrified expression on her face.


	7. Freak OUt

Abby hurried to her car, started it, and called Will. "We may have a problem."

"What?" Will asked with dread.

"Nick knows about you shooting EJ. He's gonna use that against you." Abby reported.

Will sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Oh, you mean like six years ago? Is that the best he can do? My crimes don't even scratch the surface of what Nick and Gabi have done! Besides, no one likes EJ anyway. Is it really a big deal?"

"Assault is assault. Doesn't matter who the victim is." Abby rolled her eyes. "But...then again, Brady beat the hell out of EJ summer before last, and people sided with Brady even though he was in the wrong, just because they don't like EJ. So, who knows?"

Will smirked. "You know, I think Melanie and I are a little more likeable than Nick and Gabi, to tell you the truth."

Abby chuckled. "Yeah."

"So, then I have nothing to worry about." Will nodded. "Oh- guess what? Sonny and I are back together."

Abby squealed. "Yay! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Will smiled. "We're enlisting his dad's help in case EJ's plan backfires."

"You gonna tell Justin EJ is helping you two?"

"No. But, we'll tell EJ Justin is helping us." Will admitted. "We, ah...also told Justin about the death threat against Sonny."

"Aaand, he freaked out." Abby guessed.

"Not as much as my mom would've." Will shrugged. "We're fighting secretly without them knowing."

"How, exactly?"

"Social Services is going to pay a visit to interview Gabi and Nick. They'll do some thorough research of the couple, and we'll go from there." Will replied.

Abby nodded. "Okay. So...is Sonny okay with all of this? I thought he didn't want kids?"

"I know, but, we're kind of a package deal." Will replied. "He loves me enough to take the whole package. Pun not intended."

Abby laughed. "That's good. Now all I have to do is make sure Social Services know that Gabi and Nick are unfit to be parents."

"Justin's taking care of that." Will said. "He told Social Services of what Nick and Gabi have done in the past, and they agreed not to let the two know they know what they did."

"I'm impressed by Justin's Macbethian ways." Abby nodded.

"Thanks! What the hell is Macbeth?" He asked.

"It's a play by William Shakespeare. Look it up." Abby explained. "Now...tomorrow, the next phase of Nabitage commences."

"Oh, yeah. But what about you and Chad?"

Abby sighed.

_It was after her first meeting with the DiMera brothers and Will. She left EJ's office without a word to Chad, who followed her. _

"_Abby. Hey, Abby!" Chad called after the girl and turned her around to face him. "So, I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie later." _

_Abby bowed her head and sighed. "I don't think that would be a good idea." _

"_Oh. Uh...why?" Chad asked. _

"_I understand why you wanted to expose Gabi...but I do not like how you did it." Abby replied. "Really? At her wedding in front of everyone? Do you know the damage you've caused?" _

"_Can you blame me? That bitch needs to go down!" Chad exclaimed, then recoiled at Abby's expression. _

"_You clearly have issues with people you hate. I know Melanie broke up with you, and I'm sorry. But you really need to find another way to deal with your anger rather than make a scene." Abby replied. "I gotta go. Just...give me some space, okay?" _

"Me and Chad are done." Abby admitted.

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Abby replied shaking his head. "I guess this will be yet another Single Awareness Day for me next month."

"That's sad." Will half-joked and snickered. "Get it? Sad?"

Abby laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"All right. Let me know how the Social Services meeting goes." Will said.

"I will. Bye."

Will hung up and sighed. A song came to his head which fit his situation.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all me love_

_I'm still looking up..._

XXX

Sami couldn't take it any more. What the hell made Gabi force Will to keep this a secret? Unbelievable!

She needs answers. Sami stormed up to Gabi's room and pounded on the door. Gabi answered.

"Sami, I'm sorry." Gabi said, reading her expression.

Sami scoffed. "You're sorry? What the hell is your motive? You're bambooziling Will! I can't believe you made him keep this a secret from his boyfriend, his _family_! How the hell could you?!"

"It just happened. We were both stupid that night-"

"Yeah, well, apparently, you were even stupider when you told him to keep this a secret!" Sami raised her hand to slap Gabi, but was stopped by Rafe.

"Sami, stop!" Rafe glared at his ex-wife.

Sami huffed and put her hand down. "Tell me you don't support this! I know I wasn't at first, but, after remembering how Lucas went through the pain of not knowing Will...Will should have custody of the baby. Especially since the mother..."

"Is Sami-like?" Rafe raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "You lied about your baby's father, too you know. You weren't exactly an angel."

"Hey, that was the old me, all right? And I would never let the old me _near_ any grandchild of mine!" Sami argued.

"At least your grandchild would be raised by two parents." Rafe argued back. "A single college boy who doesn't have a job versus a married couple whom both have jobs? Who do you think the courts will side with?"

"Will still has a right to his child! If EJ freaking DiMera can have partial custody of his and my kids, the Will sure as hell can have custody of his kid!"

"Sure, he'll have to get a job, but...I mean, would the courts still allow him custody? I mean, he's..." Rafe's voice trailed. Off.

"Gay." Sami spat out the word and folded his arms. "What- you don't think the courts will deem him fit just because he's gay?"

"Look, Sami, we just want what's best for the baby." Gabi reasoned.

"So, your definition of what's best for the baby is for it to not know his or her real father." Sami surmised. "Oh, wow. You'd be parents of the year. Nothing says 'parent of the year' like keeping the baby from his real father!"

"Dammit, Sami! Leave my sister the hell alone!" Rafe roared. "You are in no position to mock one's parentage! And yeah, Gabi shouldn't have lied about it, but the truth is, that's not what you even care about. You care about the fact that Will is becoming more like you every day! You both caught your mothers cheating on their husbands, and you both lied about your babies' paternities!"

"Oh, who are you right now?"

"Apparently, more sane and rational about this than you are!"

Sami slapped Rafe across the face. "Screw you, Rafe!" She stormed out.

"Right back at you!" Rafe yelled after her. He growled in frustration.

XXX

EJ couldn't help but to chuckle with pleasure as he read the text messages from Will and Abby for status reports. Using the wedding shooting against Will? Really? Wow, Nick will stop at nothing. Hmm. Of course, he could just tell Roman Brady he won't press charges. Besides, if he of all people has custody of his own children, why shouldn't William have custody of his?

His phone then rang. "Yes?"

"A very emotional Sami Brady is here to see you." His assistant said through the phone.

That's why he loves his new assistant. She has a great sense of humor. "Send her in." A minute later, Sami burst through the door with tear tracks on her face. EJ looked concerned. "Why, Samantha! Whatever is the matter?"

"This whole baby drama. That's what's the matter!" Sami exclaimed, her voice shaking. She sat down and took deep breaths. "I mean...I'm all for family loyalty, but why does Rafe need to be an inconsiderate jerk about this?!"

"I take it that Raphael is on Gabrielle and Nicholas' side." EJ guessed. He handed Sami a tissue, which Sami took gratefully.

She nodded and dabbed at her eyes. "He thinks that Gabi and Nick should have full custody of the baby. I want Will to have partial custody, though!"

"Oh, he should definitely have full custody." EJ raised an eyebrow. He brought Sami up to speed on what's going on. From him helping Will, to Nick's death threat to Sonny, to Nick wanting to use the shooting against Will.

Sami just blinked in shock. "Uh, wow. I sure missed a lot in the past few days."

EJ nodded. "William also has a backup plan by getting Justin Kiriakis to help him."

Sami nodded. "Well, I wanna help, too. I can't believe Nick would do that. I like Sonny. I don't want anything to happen to him." She exhaled sharply. "God...can you imagine the warpath his family would be on if they found out?" She shook her head and laughed.

"I can only imagine. Stefano, Kristen, and I would look like saints." EJ nodded.

Sami chuckled. "Yeah." She sniffed and collected herself. "Why are you helping Will?"

"Because I know what he's going through. I wouldn't wish parental rights being taken away on anyone." EJ replied.

Sami smiled at the man. Most of the time, EJ can be a real asshole. But when it really counts, he can be a sweetheart. She stood up, walked around to sit on EJ's lap and pulled him into a kiss.

EJ mentally shouted for joy and with triumph. He and Sami started making out. Maybe things will turn out better for the two of them.

**Now Sami's involved with Operation Nabitage! Woot woot! Is this bringing back memories of when both Sami and Will helped EJ skip town and prove his innocence in Stefano's "murder"?**


	8. More Threats And Confrontations

**Okay, guys, a lot has happened on Days since I last updated. So...I'm really sorry, but I'm just gonna do an "Update, y'all" thing (Glee fans will understand this). **

A lot has happened since Operation Nabitage came into effect. Sami indirectly caused Gabi to go into premature labor. Fortunately, Kayla and Cameron were able to stop it. Will and Sonny are looking for a new place- a bigger place for Will's daughter, and EJ and Sami are back together and in love. Sami actually thought EJ was going to propose to her!

So, anyway, Nick was even more determined than ever to keep the baby away from Will, much to Sami and EJ's bemusement. Does Nick really think he can mess with Samantha Gene Brady? Of all people?!Seriously?!

Foolish boy.

XX

Nick found himself outside Will's apartment pounding on the door. "Will! Open up! We need to talk! Will?" He heard rustling and voices, then the door opened.

"Yes?" Will asked, breathlessly.

Nick took a few deep breaths and stepped into the apartment. "I see you fixed everything with Sonny. Everything's out in the open now?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Will nodded.

Sonny looked at Nick with suspicion. He gave him a warning glare and stepped closer to his boyfriend. Nick just laughed derisively. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about protecting Will, Sonny. After all, he is quite handy with a gun."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will asked shaking his head.

"I overheard you and your dad arguing." Nick explained. "He went to prison for you...for shooting EJ DiMera in the back in cold blood."

Sonny glanced at Will, then back to Nick. "So what? He was a minor, and EJ is fine. And if I recall correctly, shooting someone in the back as a minor is hell of a lot better than threatening, kidnapping, and murdering someone as an adult!"

"I already went to prison for those crimes!" Nick argued.

"You really think that matters?" Will asked.

"Yes! And if you don't want anyone to find out you were the one who shot EJ, I'd sign away your daughter." Nick smiled in triumph.

"They already know. And you know what, they don't care!" Will argued glaring at him. "EJ and Stefano already got even with me-"

"Not just the DiMera's. Everyone!" Nick yelled. "You have twenty-four hours to give up your paternity, or I tell the cops."

"That would be extremely terrifying if you had any proof whatsoever." Sonny spoke up.

"Like a tape of Will admitting to it?" Nick asked. He pulled out a tape recorder and hit play.

"...you went to prison for me for shooting EJ." Will said over the tape.

A look of realization and horror formed on Will's face. "You sent that text."

Nick nodded and smirked. "Your move. For your sake, I hope it's to sign away your rights." With that, he left.

XXX

"Ohhh. I knew it. I just knew it!"

Will and Sonny headed over to Lucas' house. Allie was over at a friends' house, so they could talk freely.

"Okay, okay. You can stop rubbing it in." Will replied. He sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going to let Nick treat me like this. I'm going to turn myself in."

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed, shocked.

"Even if it means never seeing your daughter if you do?" Sonny asked.

"I can't let anyone find out." Will shook his head.

"Will, you and EJ are in a good place now." Lucas replied. "He basically already got even with you, and you were a minor when it happened, and it happened so long ago! Believe me, you couldn't be more in the clear."

"What if you're wrong?" Will ranted. He sighed heavily.

"Will, you know what else is illegal?" Lucas asked. "Recording someone without their permission, which is what Nick apparently did! He is freaking grasping at straws here!"

"Yeah, and I think I know why." Will shrugged. "He was raped in prison."

Lucas just stared at Will in shock. "And how do you know that?"

Will hesitated before answering. "EJ disguised himself as a blonde American so he could interview one of his former inmates, and...he admitted to raping and stabbing Nick."

Lucas shook his head slowly. "That explains so much. Control was taken from him, now he feels that he needs to control everything and create the perfect family to block out the bad memories."

"Wow, where'd that insight come from?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause the same thing happened to your mother." Lucas explained. "She was raped, then she turned everyone's lives upside down by controlling everything."

Will nodded solemnly. "Oh."

"That sucks that Sami had to go through that, though. Getting raped." Sonny replied. Will nodded. "Now...back to the original topic, Will, since Nick really has nothing on you, wouldn't it be more humiliating and mental damaging if you're still in the clear after all?"

"I guess..." Will shrugged. He was still afraid of what might happen, but...well... "Okay. I won't turn myself in."

Lucas smiled and clapped his shoulder. "Good. Now, let's sit back and wait for it to hit the fan."

XXX

Later, Sami decided to eat at the Pub. She sat at the counter sipping coffee and finishing off cake. Nick saw her, fumed, and stormed to her.

"How dare you show your face here!" Nick seethed.

"You mean at my _grandmother's_ pub?" Sami raised an eyebrow. "Relax. I made sure Gabi isn't working today. As soon as I see her come down, I will leave."

"She quit. The doctors want her to have as little stress as possible." Nick revealed. "Guess why that is."

"Not enough water?" Sami snarked.

"And too much stress from- oh, that's right- you." Nick said. He folded his arms.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Nick. Will will have custody of his child, and I'll help!" Sami snapped.

Nick chuckled wryly and got into her face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, babe."

"Really, why's that?" Sami tilted her head slightly and folded her arms.

"I know Will shot EJ. He'll go to prison for attempted murder." Nick smiled once again in triumph.

Sami gasped. "How did you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter how I know. The fact is-"

"The fact is is you have nothing!" Sami glared at Nick. "And even if you did, that's nothing compared to what you and Gabi have done! Murder? Kidnapping? Threats? Yeah- I seriously doubt Will will set foot into a prison yard."

Nick just laughed. "Wow. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Oh, you just try to mess with me, Fallon." Sami glared at Nick and advanced towards him. "My father is the Commissioner. My grandmother is your _boss_, _Will's_ grandmother will be your boss, Will's boyfriend is a Kiriakis, and _my_ boyfriend is a DiMera. And me? Well...ask anyone in my family. Messing with me and Will will be the last thing you'll do. You've just boarded the Sami Brady Express. Destination: Horror!" With that, she left.

Nick just smiled and stared after her. _'Come at me, bitch. You don't stand a snowball's chance in hell.' _He walked under the arch and ran into Will, who folded his arms.

"I'm not giving up my parental rights." Will declared.

Nick shrugged. "Well, then I guess you're going to jail for attempted murder. See you in twenty years."

"Hold on a second, Nick. I'm not done with you." Will grabbed his arm, and Nick pulled away, but stopped. "One last selling point: think about how our family would react if they knew you're pulling all these stops to make damn sure I stay away from my daughter. My aunt, your cousin Hope and our aunt Julie pulled in vain to get you out of jail. My great-grandmother gave you a second chance by hiring you. Sonny's great-uncle let you live in his house. And you pay them back by threatening me, my mother, and my boyfriend? Tell me- would they be proud of what you did?"

"Well, they wouldn't be any more proud of you shooting someone in the back and getting away with it." Nick raised an eyebrow. "And in case you haven't noticed, you hardly have anyone on your side! All you have are your parents and grandparents, and that's not even half of who's on my side. Hope gave me advice on how to keep that little girl."

Will was shocked. How could she! She and his mother are close. So much for family loyalty.

XXX

Will stormed into Hope's office with a vengeance. "What you're doing is appalling!"

"Excuse me?" Hope asked, confused.

"You heard me! You and pretty much everyone else in our family is on Nick's side!" Will fumed. "If I recall correctly, I happen to also be a Horton, who, by the way, lived here my whole life! You only knew Nick for what- a few months, and he was always in and out? How the hell could you?"

"Hey, you think you can just barge into my office and judge me and Nick? You have no idea what he's been through!" Hope shot back.

"I do, actually. That still doesn't justify taking my daughter away from me!" Will replied. He exhaled. "Why doesn't anyone want me to raise my own daughter? Is it because I'm gay?"

That struck Hope. Is that really what he thinks? "Will, no. This has nothing to do with your...orientation. It's just that...Nick's been through so much hell. He deserves a loving family."

"What about what I deserve?" Will asked, shaking his head slightly. "What about what my daughter deserves? Are you telling me that you want your great-grand niece to go through her life oblivious to the fact that her entire family is lying to her about who her real father is?"

"No! God, no." Hope assured him. "But...I mean...Gabi and Nick are going to get married. That girl will have a stable household with a mother and a father."

"But she won't know her real father." Will shrugged. "You know, it's ironic that you all accept that I'm gay, but you don't accept me as the father of Gabi's baby, but you accept Nick, an ex-con artist and convicted murderer as her father." He stomped the ground three times. "You hear that? That is the sound of Alice and Tom Horton rolling around in their graves. Because if they knew that you're all taking Nick's side and not mine, they would be disappointed. In all of you!" With that, he left.

Hope just stared at the door in shock. What...the...hell? She growled in frustration, slumped down in her chair, and rubbed her eyes. _'What is he talking about. Tom and Alice would be fine with it! There's nothing wrong with Nick. He's the same guy he was before he went to prison!'_

...Right?


	9. What Really Happened

**So, a brand-new spoiler came to light about Will, so I'm gonna use it, but...well, hopefully I'm right.**

_Nick's dream started out wonderful. He was in a lovely house in the country with his wife and daughter. He lay next to Gabi after giving her a good-night kiss and stretched out his arms. Suddenly, his wrists were being tied to the headboard! Then he wasn't in his and Gabi's bed, he was in his prison cell being tied to his bed by some ripped sheets. He looked down to see he was clothed in his prison uniform, but the top part of the jumpsuit was pulled down. He looked up in horror at his inmate, Neal. _

"_What are you doing?" Nick asked trying very hard to keep the fear out of his voice._

"_Having a little fun, Nicky. Don't worry- you'll like it." Neal replied. He proceeded to tie Nick's ankle to the end of the bed despite Nick fighting. Neal then straddled him, smiling seductively at him. _

_Nick gasped. "Please..."_

_Neal bent down, cupped Nick's face in his hands and kissed him aggressively. Nick gagged and whimpered slightly. Neal pulled away and ran his finger down to the cuff of his shirt and pulled it over Nick's head._

"_Please, I'm not gay." Nick pleaded. _

_Neal bent down to his ear. "Doesn't matter, baby." He blew in his ear, then started kissing and sucking on his neck while tweaking his nipples. _

"_H...help. Help! Rape!" Nick yelled. _

_Neal kissed him again, but this time he shoved his tongue down his throat. Nick bit down hard on his attacker's tongue. Neal cried out in pain and smacked him. "Whore!" _

_Nick turned to face Neal and spit in his face. Neal just chuckled and wiped it off. "Don't worry, I forgive you. Now I'm gonna make you enjoy it." He tickled Nick's armpit. Nick let out a laugh. "That's more like it." He licked Nick's nipples while tickling his sides, then his back. He ran his hands down to the waistband of his uniform and reached underneath to grab his butt. Nick tried to suppress his grunts and moans. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. His chest heaved up and down. He felt as if he were suffocating. _

_Neal pulled down Nick's pants and stroked his privates. He tried to get Nick aroused, but failed. Neal turned a struggling Nick over on his stomache and pulled his own uniform and underwear down. He squeezed and pinched Nick's butt. Nick tried extremely hard not to groan or scream as he felt something digging and thrusting into his anus. Then it all started to fade away._

XX

Gabi was woken up by Nick tossing and turning. She sat up and saw her fiance on his back pinned to his sheets in fright. He was gasping heavily and let out a whimper. Concerned, she caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Nick? Sweetie, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Gabi said calmly. "Please wake up." She shook Nick gently.

"No!" Nick was jolted awake. He sat up and panted. It took a moment to remember where he is.

"Baby...what's wrong?" Gabi asked rubbing his back soothingly.

Nick collected himself and cleared his throat. "Nothing. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He lay down on his side.

"Nick, it looked like you were having an extremely traumatizing dream." Gabi replied. "It might make you feel better if you talk about it."

"I said I'm fine, Gabi, now get some sleep! You need it." Nick snapped over his shoulder.

Gabi just stared at her fiance in shock. What has gotten into him? She lay back down, her back facing Nick's.

XXX

Sonny walked into his apartment the following morning and found his boyfriend sitting against the side of the bed, his knees curled up against his chest, his arms folded on his knees, and his head on his arms. He groaned slightly in despair. Sonny rushed over and sat next to him. "Hey. What's going on? Why are you upset?"

Will sniffed and wiped away tears. "It's...it's just too much. Things weren't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be this huge drama."

Sonny hugged his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry this is happening to you. Nick never should have been released from prison. Or if your family was so freaking worried for him, they could have had him placed under house arrest or solitary confinement."

Will sniffed and nodded. "I wish I never went to Gabi for comfort." He paused. "I lashed out at Aunt Hope yesterday."

"Why?" Sonny asked appalled.

"Because she and the rest of our family is siding with that manipulative, homophobic, crazy piece of..." Will just shook his head. "Is it possible to get arrested for barging into a cop's office and yelling at them?"

"Not if you didn't cause any physical damage." Sonny shrugged. "I'm sure she'll understand once this is all over and Nick reveals his true colors."

"My poor family. They're in for the rudest of all awakenings." Will noted. "I just...don't know what to do any more."

Sonny nodded and scooted closer. "Well...you have a badass mother, who has a...neutered from evil boyfriend, a badass grandmother, and a protective boyfriend, and a protective father who will do anything to help. Now, you do know, however, that you should fight your own battles, right?"

"I guess."

"Okay. You do want your daughter in your life, right?"

"Right."

"And you definitely do not want her raised by Gabi and Nick, right?"

"Right."

"Well, then what's the problem?" Sonny asked.

Will exhaled. "Nick is the problem! He'll do anything to keep the baby away from me!"

"That won't happen if you freaking let us help you!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I am letting you help me." Will replied earnestly. "I just...I don't want things to go so bad that...that something terrible happens to Gabi or the baby."

Sonny nodded and took a minute before responding. "Okay...let's picture here for a second. Say you write away your daughter as Nick's. You never see or even meet her. Nick and Gabi leave town and never look back. Along the line, Nick raises her as his own and raises her to be a homophobe, and Gabi...I dunno, teaches her how to steal her friend's boyfriend by having her kidnapped. Then she finds out you're her real father. She meets you, and when she finds out you're gay, she'll look horrified and disgusted at you, and she'll wish you were dead. Or...she turns out not to be a homophobe, but she's troubled and she's been abused. When she does meet you, she'll hate you for not trying harder to fight for full custody of her."

"Okay, I get what you're saying!" Will exclaimed.

"Do you?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

Will sighed. "Yes."

Sonny smiled and wrapped his arms around Will's waist. "Baby...nothing is going to happen. I won't let it."

"I hope so." Will hugged him back.

XXX

Gabi was lost in thought. She sat on her bed wondering about Nick. She's never seen him act this way. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in." She called.

Abby walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Gabi smiled. "How's it going?"

Abby sat on the bed. "Good. How about you? You drinking enough water?"

"Yes. Eight glasses a day." Gabi nodded. "Nick keeps tracked."

"Oh. Well, he's just worried about you. You almost died." Abby replied.

"Yeah." Gabi swallowed and sighed. "Abby...does Nick seem a little...different?"

Abby pretended to sound surprised. "No. Why?"

"He had what seemed like a really traumatizing dream last night, and he won't talk to me about it."

_'Probably about the rape.' _Abby assumed. "Maybe he was dreaming about his horrible time in prison?"

"But what could be so traumatizing for him to be completely pinned to his sheets in fright, and sweating, and whimpering?" Gabi relented.

Abby bowed her head and closed her eyes. She knew that it was a terrible and private thing. She didn't want to reveal the truth, but... "Okay...you know I'm a little overdramatic and eggagerating sometimes, right?" Gabi nodded to show she understood. "This is a completely and totally far-fetched theory... but, it is common in prison."

"What is?" Gabi wondered.

Abby hesitated, and hoped this wouldn't stress her out. "...prison rape?"

Gabi gaped and nodded. "Well, I certainly hope he wasn't!"

"I know, me neither! It's horrible when something like that happens." Abby said. "Look, I'm sure Nick will tell you what his nightmare is about...when he's ready. He probably doesn't want to stress you out. Look what happened last time."

"Yeah...still...I should have been drinking more water." Gabi shrugged. She smiled and placed a hand on her stomache. "I don't want little Arianna Grace to die because of dehydration."

Abby chuckled. "Arianna Grace is a nice name. What does Will think of the name?"

"I haven't told him. He's been avoiding me." Gabi shook her head sadly.

"Oh." Abby nodded. She paused for a minute. She remembered that Will was forced to sign away his rights. "Can I say something about the little war between you and Will?" Gabi looked confused, so Abb continued. "Okay...imagine sixteen years from now, Ari figures out Nick's not her real father. She freaks out at you two for lying to her. It causes a huge fight, and she runs off to find her real father. They meet and Ari wants to move in with Will and his new family and wants nothing more to do with you or Nick. Would you want that to happen?"

"No! Of course not." Gabi insisted. "Will is going to be part of Ari's life! We both want this!"

Abby was stunned. _'Crap. She had nothing to do with Will's blackmail, did she?'_ "Uh...oh. Um...well, it's just that...I thought...I mean...did-didn't Will sign away his rights?"

Gabi looked even more confused. "What even...where did you get this information?"

Abby hesitated. "Uh...Will...told...me...I...I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"I most certainly did not know!" Gabi cried. "Why did he do that? I thought he wanted in our daughter's life?"

_'Nick blackmailed him.'_ Abby thought. Hmm. Should she tell her? "Look, I don't want you to stress any more about this. Think of Ari. Then...after she's born, we can worry about why the hell Will agreed to such a thing."

Gabi exhaled and rubbed her pregnant belly. "Okay." She sniffed. Nick has been acting strange lately. "Is he lying to me? Nick?"

'Pretty much.' Abby thought. She stared at her friend hard. "He's not lying to you. He loves you. He would do anything for you and for Ari."

Gabi smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Abby...what if Sami kidnaps Ari?"

"What?" Abby asked, genuinely shocked at that question.

"She does have a track record of kidnapping babies." Gabi shrugged. "Plus, she freaking hates me."

'Well, it'd definitely be karma...' Abby tried to keep herself together. "Gabi, come on. She's Will's baby, too. If she kidnaps Ari, Sami will be hurting her son as well. I highly doubt she'll do that. A-and if she does, do you really think Nick of all people would let her even leave the room with Ari? No. He'd probably like...tackle Sami to the ground and knock her unconscious."

Gabi shook her head. "He's harmless. He'd never tackle someone to the ground or knock them unconscious. Not any more, anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Abby replied. "Hey, I don't want to cause any more drama. I'll go. Please don't stress too much about this."

"Okay. Sorry for all the drama." Gabi said.

"It's okay." Abby smiled and hugged Gabi. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. See you." Gabi sighed as she watched her friend leave. She was starting to get very concerned for Nick. She knew that if she pressured Nick, it would cause more stress for both of them, so she decided to stay quiet about it.

XXX

Abby waited until she was under the archway before she called Will.

"_Hey, it's Will. Leave a message."_

"Two words: Arianna Grace. Your daughter's name. Bye, hon." Abby smiled and hung up. She turned around and saw Chad looking extremely pissed.

"Gabi's going to name her daughter after mine?" Chad asked.

Abby sighed. "To be fair, Rafe raised her as his own, so..."

"Oh, in that case, I feel much better!" Chad exclaimed, throwing his arms out. "Unbelievable. She uses any opportunity to piss me off!"

"I'm sure that wasn't her intent. Rafe raised Grace as his own. Grace was like a baby sister to her." Abby said.

"Oh...now it's personal. You know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?"

"Nothing! Because apparently, if she gets more stressed, she'll go into early labor again, and everyone will blame me. After all, I am the devil's spawn or whatever." Chad sighed. It's true- everyone thinks he'll take after his father...even though they knew him before he was revealed to be a DiMera. "I want to bring Nick and Gabi down hard...and I can't even do it illegally."

Abby leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "So...what now?"

"Well...Sonny's gonna need a new partner for Common Grounds." Chad shrugged. "I have nothing here. No one would miss me."

Abby's stomach dropped and her heart started hammering. "Chad...look, no matter what has happened to you and no matter what people think of you, suicide is not the answer!"

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill myself." Chad rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna do something I should have done ages ago. Turned myself in for assaulting Nick."

Abby smiled and swelled with pride. "You'd do that?"

"If it means that Gabi and Nick fall from grace so hard, they die from the impact and Will keeps his baby...then yes."Chad nodded.

Abby smiled proudly at her ex-boyfriend. "Do you want me to come with you? For moral and emotional support?"

Chad bowed his head, then looked at her. "Could you?"

Abby chuckled lightly. "Of course." She offered her hand and she pulled him up and into a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Chad said. They pulled apart and walked to the station with their arms around each other.

XXX

EJ walked into the Brady Pub and noticed that Nick was working. He smiled as a little plan formed in his brain. He did want to spook Nick, and time was of the essence. He sat down and ordered food. EJ then pulled out his phone and pretended to take a call. "EJ here. …. Oh, really? So it all worked out, then. … Yes, I know that, but sales are booming." EJ saw Nick head to a table near him. "Oh, stop being such a sour rape." Nick stumbled at the word and accidentally knocked over the salt and pepper shakers. He turned to EJ who was still talking on his phone. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. That was a slip of the tongue. I meant sour _grape_." He paused. "All right, then. Talk to you later. Bye." He slapped some money on the table and left smiling to himself.

Nick stared after the man. Did he utter that word on purpose? Does he know...?

"Hey, Nicky. How's it going?" Nick whirled around to see Neal smiling at him.

"I don't want you near me." Nick snarled at him.

"Aww, but we're such good friends!" Neal stroked Nick's chest, which made him tackle the rapist to the ground and started punching him. The patrons in the pub started exclaiming and murmuring. Two men pulled them apart.

Caroline came rushing forward. "What is going on here?"

"He started attacking this guy." One of the men said.

Caroline stared at Nick in shock and shook her head. "Nick...I'm afraid this isn't going to work out."

"What?!" Nick fumed. "No! I need this job!"

"I'm sorry. But I can't have you acting out here." Caroline replied.

Nick panted heavily and pulled away from his restraint. "You'll regret this." He left, still breathing heavily and shaking._ 'All right, pull yourself together, Nick. Soon, the baby will be born, and you, Gabi, and your baby will leave town together.'_


	10. No Way Out

**Wow. I really need to STEP UP my updates, don't I? XD lol**

Will walked into Common Grounds looking for Sonny until he spotted him on the phone. He sounded sad, but also slightly proud to whoever he was speaking to. Will sat at the counter and waited until Sonny hung up and sighed.

"Hey." Sonny smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

"Hey. That didn't sound like a happy phone call." Will noted, shrugging.

Sonny sighed deeply. "Chad's turning himself in for beating up Nick last summer."

"Really? That's great! That means he'll be able to tell the truth about Gabi!" Will exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he'll go to jail and I'm short a partner." Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong: I am proud of him for doing what he's doing, and I really hope that what happened to Nick won't happen to Chad, but..."

Will just smiled and shrugged again. "So, hire me."

Sonny held back a chuckle. "What?"

"Just until you find a replacement." Will finished. "I could use a job. I have to at least prove to the courts that I am able to provide for Arianna."

"Arianna?"

"Oh, right. I never told you. Gabi's naming the baby Arianna Grace." Will smiled.

"I presume Abby told you and not Gabi." Sonny nodded.

"You presume correct." Will smiled. "I guess that's what's pressing Chad to turn himself in."

"What is Chad turning himself in for?"

The two men turned to see Stefano walking towards them. He stopped in front of them and folded his arms. Will and Sonny glanced at each other. Will turned back to Stefano and sighed.

XXX

"So, you ready for this?"

Abby and Chad stood at the entrance to the police station. Chad sighed.

"Well, I did say I'd do whatever it takes to bring Gabi and Nick down..."

Abby nodded. "Okay. I'll distract Hope. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to hear that yet another DiMera hurt yet another one of her family members."

"And that's worse than hearing that her beloved, precious, Nick is a lying, blackmailing, homophobe?" Chad asked.

Abby sighed and shook her head. "She probably won't believe me anyway."

"Then make her believe. Convince her." Chad advised.

Abby nodded. "Thanks." Chad started walking off, but Abby gently grabbed his arm. "Hey..." She pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

Chad exhaled sharply. "I hope so. Maybe I can ask them to put me in solitary confinement or house arrest."

"Yeah." Abby smiled. "Well, good luck."

"You, too." Chad watched Abby walk towards her cousin's office and headed to the front desk. "Hi. I'm Chad DiMera. I need to confess to a crime I committed last summer."

The police officer raised an eyebrow at Chad and pulled out a file. "All right. Go on."

"I assaulted Nick Fallon last September." Chad admitted. "I, uh...I thought he did something to...to Melanie Jonas."

"And it turns out he didn't?" The officer asked.

"That's correct." Chad nodded.

The officer nodded, stood up, and grabbed his handcuffs. "All right. Stand up, turn around, and put your hands behind your head." Chad complied. The officer handcuffed him. "Chad DiMera, you are under arrest for assault and battery. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to remain silent."

XX

Rafe listened in horror around the corner. 'No...if Chad's turning himself in for assaulting Nick, then that means...' He quickly pulled out his phone, went somewhere quiet and called Nick. "Nick, it's Rafe. You need to get Gabi out of this country now."

"Why?" Nick asked with slight dread.

"Chad turned himself in for assaulting you." Rafe whispered while looking for people.

Nick's stomach dropped and shivers ran up and down his spine. "What?! Why?!"

"I don't know! Just get Gabi the hell out of this country. I'll do what I can to stall them!" Rafe hung up and sighed.

XXX

Nick dropped his phone and started panting in panic. No... this can not be happening to him! He swallowed and called his travel agent. "Yes, I need to book two tickets to Milan, Italy on the next flight. …. my wife and I are going on a belated honeymoon. …. Okay. Great. Call me ASAP." He hung up and called Gabi.

"Brady Pub." Gabi answered.

"Gabi, listen to me very carefully." Nick said, trying to calm himself. "Chad turned himself in for assaulting me."

Gabi gasped in horror. "No... oh, God, no."

"Gabi! Gabi, stay with me! We are leaving this country."

"But your parole!" Gabi whispered and snuck into the pantry to hide.

"Screw that! We'll live under assumed names." Nick sighed and checked to make sure no one was listening. "Unfortunately, that also means we have to choose a new name for our baby."

"But what if Sami and Will find us?" Gabi asked.

"I'll have them killed." Nick said. "Sami and Will won't bother us unless they're dead. And if they send anyone else...I'll kill them, too."

Gabi stared at the phone in shock. Was he...suggesting what she thought he's suggesting? "Nick...we are talking about the father of my baby, and the grandmother of my baby. You can't...?"

"Gabi, it's what needs to be done to protect you and our baby." Nick insisted.

"...there must be another way!" Gabi exclaimed.

"If there was, I would suggest it." Nick answered. "Just...be at the mansion in twenty minutes." He hung up and walked off. However, he didn't see Victor Kiriakis around a corner listening to the entire conversation.

XXX

Back at Common Grounds, Stefano held his steely gaze on Will, who swallowed.

"Um, sir, do you mind if we talk about this in private?" He asked.

Stefano folded his arms and stood his ground. Sonny sighed and walked around the counter. "All right, everybody out! We're closing early, coffee's on the house." Everyone gave Sonny weird looks, but left anyway. Sonny locked the door and flipped the sign. He turned to his boyfriend and Stefano. "All right. Now you have privacy. I will be in my office with the door open. I will be listening carefully." He gave Stefano a warning glare and walked into his office.

Will turned to Stefano. "Chad is turning himself in for assaulting Nick last summer."

"I see." Stefano nodded slowly. "And, uh, why would he do that? Hmm?"

"Because Nick blackmailed him into keeping quiet about Gabi's involvement in Melanie's kidnapping." Will admitted.

Stefano nodded and sighed. "I see. Why is he turning himself in now?"

"Because...if Gabi goes to jail, she'll be deemed as an unfit mother to our baby...then I'll raise her." Will said.

"Well...we'll just have to make sure that happens then, hmm?" Stefano unfolded his arms. "Don't worry, William, I will have Nick Fallon's head on a platter before you can say 'heads will roll'! Excuse me." With that, he walked out.

Will exhaled sharply and Sonny came out of his office. "Well, that went better than expected."

XXX

Victor acted fast. He could not let Nick and Gabi get away with this. He hated Sami with a passion, but...Will is his grandnephew's boyfriend. If something happened to him and he could have prevented it, Sonny will never forgive him, and he may never forgive himself. So, he rounded up a few of his house staff.

"Listen to me carefully." He said quietly. "I am about to give you explicit orders, and you are not to question them. Is that understood?" They all nodded. "Good. Now... Nick and Gabi are planning to flee the country. I cannot go into details, but it is imperative that we prevent them from leaving this house. Iliana, Yvonne, you two wax the entire south wing. Vanna, you sabotage every single piece of luggage Nick and Gabi have. Henderson, after Gabi arrives, you puncture every single tire on every single car and bicycle on this property. I will stall Nick. We have fifteen minutes. There is no room for error. All right, let's move out!"

Everyone went to their posts and assignments. Victor found Nick in the kitchen packing food. "Going somewhere?" He asked lightly.

Nick jumped, startled, and banged his head on an open cupboard door. "Oof!" He winced in pain and rubbed his head.

Victor tried not to laugh. "Oh...terribly sorry for frightening you. Are you all right?"

"Fine." Nick hissed, rubbing his head. He continued packing.

"You still haven't answered my first question." Victor noted.

"Oh. Gabi and I are going on a road trip." Nick lied. "Uh...my parole officer let me off. My parole is over."

"Oh. Well, that's good." Victor smiled and nodded. 'You lying son of a bitch.'

XXX

Gabi arrived at the door, which was opened by Henderson. "Miss Gabi."

"Hey, Henderson." Gabi greeted and smiled. She looked around. "Is uh...is Nick around?"

"I haven't seen him, but I know he's here." Henderson replied.

"Oh. Okay, thanks. I'll find him." Gabi nodded and walked off. Henderson pulled out a knife and snuck outside.

XXX

Gabi headed for the south wing. One of the maids was waxing the floor. She looked up.

"Hello, Miss Gabi. Are you looking for your husband?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Is he here?" Gabi asked.

The maid shrugged. "Haven't seen him."

"Oh." She turned around, disappointed. "Thanks, anyway." She walked off. It took a few minutes, but she finally found him at the staircase.

"Good. You're here." Nick huffed as he ran up the stairs. He put a hand on Gabi's back and started leading her towards their room. "We need to leave now."

"O-okay." Gabi kept up with him. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere they can't find us." Nick said.

Gabi noticed he was headed for the waxed floor. "Nick, wait, the floor's-" Gabi winced as Nick slipped and fell to the ground. "...waxed." She rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

Nick clumsily got up. "I'm fine." They headed for their room. "Get the suitcases. Pack everything you can fit."

Gabi nodded and pulled out their suitcases and duffel bags. She noticed one of the straps on one of the duffel bags was ripped and the bottom of the suitcase was falling apart, so she put those back in the closet and got her clothes and shoes. When Nick thought she wasn't looking, Gabi noticed him pull a gun out of a drawer, check to see if it's loaded, and put it in his jeans. She swallowed and turned back to the suitcase.

_'Dear God...what is going on?'_ She thought worriedly. She zipped up the suitcase. When she picked it up, however, it broke apart and the contents spilled out of it.

Nick turned and glanced at the suitcase. "Where's the other suitcase?"

"It's broken, too. So is the other duffel bag." Gabi replied.

Nick froze. "They're onto us." He ran to the door to make sure no one was around, then ran back to Gabi. He put both hands on her shoulders. "Gabi, listen to me. Everything I've done and will do is to protect you and the baby. You know that, right?"

Gabi nodded, but a small part of her was unsure now. "Yeah."

"Good. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Gabi said.

"Good." Nick held her face in both hands and kissed her. "Now, I want you to take my hand. We are going to sneak out of here, but we have to be very quiet."

Gabi nodded. "Okay." Nick took Gabi's hand. The two of them managed to sneak out unseen, and rushed to the garage. Gabi noticed something weird about the cars. "Crap. Nick, these cars all have flat tires!"

"Damn it!" Nick cursed. He looked around for bikes, but they were all flats, too. They rushed outside to find the limosine gone as well. Nick panted slowly and turned back towards the house. Victor stood at a window, glaring at Nick, who pulled out his gun, cocked it, and shot Victor through the window twice. Gabi gasped in shock and horror. Before she could respond, Nick pulled her towards the street. A car was coming down the street. Nick aimed his gun at the driver. "Stop the car!" He yelled.

The driver, a young woman in her twenties screamed and held her hands up in surrender. "Please!"

Nick gently pushed Gabi towards the passenger side. "Get in." Nick opened the driver's side, pulled the driver out, got into the car, slammed the door, then slammed the gas. He called Rafe. "Hey, it's me. We're out, I've got her."

"Good."

Nick hung up and continued driving with a worried and slightly crazed expression on his face.

XXX

Henderson walked over to Victor's body and knelt down. He sighed. "God..."

"I know, right? Son of a bitch broke my damn window." A very much alive Victor strode into the room smiling. "I knew that dummy was good for something."

Henderson stood and smiled. "Well played, Master. Well played."

"All right. Pull the surviellance tapes and send them over to the Salem Police Department." Victor ordered.

"Right away, sir."

Victor strode to the front door as the doorbell rang. He opened it and saw the same woman in her twenties that Nick stole the car from.

"Hello again."

"I better not regret doing this." The woman said simply.

"You won't." Victor promised. "Now, let's report a stolen car, shall we?"


	11. It's All Coming Together Now

Abby heaved a sigh and knocked on Hope's office door. Hope called for her to come in. Abby entered and her eyes widened as she saw Maggie, Julie, and her mother there, too.

'_Crap. Why did Nick's entire support system has to be here?_' Abby thought. "Hi! Um…Hope, may I please speak to you in private?"

Maggie was about to say something when her phone rang. She checked it. "Oh…excuse me for a moment." She left the room.

"Um…sure. Uh…Mom, Jenn, I will see you guys later." Hope said to the two. Julie and Jen both gave Abby confused and curious looks, then left.

Abby sat on one of the chairs. Hope sat at her desk with an equally confused look. "What's up?"

"Okay…I guess I better start from the beginning." Abby started. Hope nodded and gestured for her to continue. "After Nick and Gabi's non-wedding, I went to Common Grounds to check up and Sonny…and Nick was there. He called Sonny and Will faggots right before attacking Sonny when he called him out on keeping Will away from his child."

"Well, Chad ruined his wedding. He could have been taking his anger out on Sonny." Hope said.

"You would think, but then a few days later, Sonny and Will told me that Nick threatened to kill Sonny if he doesn't sign away his parental rights." Abby revealed.

"Come on, really? He would never do that!" Hope exclaimed.

"I didn't want to believe it either, but it's the truth. Nick doesn't want Will to raise his own child." Abby said. "Think about it, Hope. Why would Nick act out? Why wouldn't he want Will in his baby's life?"

"To keep Sami away from Gabi and the baby." Hope stated simply.

"So, the sins of the mother must be visited upon the son? Is that it?" Abby asked. "You know, Will went to the DiMeras for help to fight for custody of his daughter. Wanna know why he did that? Because all of our family- well, except me- is on Nick's side! Will is the victim here! Will is the one who was forced to sign away his daughter. I know you all love Nick, but he is not the person you all know and love!"

"Okay, enough!" Hope slammed her hands on the desk and glared at Abby. "You're talking nonsense! What the hell did Nick ever do to you to deserve such baseless accusations?"

"You mean besides calling my two favorite cousins fags and threatening Sonny's life?" Abby shot back.

Hope was about to retort, when Roman knocked and entered. "Excuse me, Hope? This is urgent."

Hope exhaled sharply. Abby stood and left. Roman looked between the two women. "Is everything okay?"

"Just fine." Hope answered stiffly. "Abigail was just leaving." She glared pointedly at Abby, who left. She didn't want to believe what Abby was saying, but…well…other than that incident with Austin, she's never lied- especially about her own family! She shook her head and smiled. "What's up?"

Roman sat and put a file on her desk. "This isn't going to be easy for you to hear."

"What?"

"Nick fled with Gabi with a gun from the Kiriakis mansion and shot who he thought was Victor." Roman explained. Hope looked shocked and horrified. "We have surveillance footage of Nick shooting Victor's dummy through the window. Shortly after, he stole a car."

Hope just stared at her brother-in-law in shock. "What happened before he left?"

"Victor overheard a conversation between him and Gabi. He said that…that if Sami and Will come after them when they leave the country…he'll…he'll have them killed." Roman cleared his throat. Hope still looked shocked and horrified. Roman sighed and continued. "You understand that I take death threats- especially when it concerns my family- very seriously. Nick will have a lot to answer for."

Hope's heart started thudding in her chest. "But…Victor could be lying!"

"Under what pretense?" Roman asked. "Hope…the guy broke parole, intended to shoot Victor, stole a car, and threatened the life of my daughter and grandson."

Hope moaned quietly and held her face in her hands. Roman continued. "Now, we've put out an APB on the car and on Nick and Gabi. We've contacted all nearby airports. Their security is on full alert."

"What are you going to do? Arrest him? Roman…he can't go back to prison." Hope begged.

Roman heaved a sigh. "Maybe I can put him under house arrest or solitary confinement. That's all I'll do."

Hope nodded and swallowed back tears. "Okay."

XXX

Nick and Gabi zoomed down the highway. Nick gripped the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were starting to turn white, and he was starting to sweat.

Gabi stared at her husband with concern. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird since we left?"

"Just fine." Nick said stiffly.

"Is that why you're sweating and your knuckles are white?" Gabi raised an eyebrow.

"I said I'm fine, all right? End of discussion!" Nick snapped. He sighed. Gabi looked taken aback. "I'm sorry. Just…I'm worried about you and our baby."

'_Are you?'_ Gabi thought. She swallowed. What had she gotten herself into? Running away? Murder? Grand theft auto? This isn't how it should be! _'God….I never should have gone to Will for comfort! …Probably never should have had Melanie kidnapped, either.'_

The car started to slow down. "Dammit!" Nick exclaimed. He pulled over and sighed again. "We're out of gas." He yanked his seatbelt off and got out. "Please have a gas tank…" He opened up the trunk, but no gas tank. He slammed the trunk shut and yelled in frustration. He got back into the car and looked up his GPS. "Okay, there's a gas station a few miles up the road. I'll just run and get gas from there. Do you need to use the restroom?"

"No. I'm good." Gabi smiled. "Hurry back."

"I will." Nick kissed her on the cheek and started running towards the gas station.

Gabi took a deep breath. Shivers ran up and down her spine. She took a few deep breaths before her phone rang. "Will. Hey."

"Hey." Will greeted. "Um…listen, do you have a few minutes to talk in private?"

"Um…I'm actually not home right now. Nick and I are on a road trip." Gabi admitted. "But we can talk now. We had to pull over since we're out of gas. Nick's going to a nearby gas station to get it."

"Oh." Will nodded. "Well…hey, listen…I should have told you this from the beginning…"

"What?"

"Nick blackmailed me into signing away my paternal rights." Will said simply.

Gabi was shocked. "What? Why would he do that?"

"Because he doesn't want a gay man raising a baby." Will answered. "He's homophobic, Gabi. He called Sonny a faggot."

Gabi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Uh…why…? Why haven't you told me? Why hasn't Nick told me?"

"I guess because he's manipulating you, Gabi." Will stated. "He wants his perfect family, and he's willing to throw his family to the wolves to get it."

"I…I'm not sure if I believe that." Gabi said. She shook her head slowly.

"Gabi…why do you think my mom is giving him and you a hard time? Why do you think Victor Kiriakis had the floor to your room waxed and your luggage destroyed?" Will asked. "Gabi…he's freaking insane. He's extremely unstable."

Gabi rubbed her forehead. She didn't want to believe it, but…what he said made sense. She felt a sob coming on and swallowed it back. "He also threatened to kill you and your mom if you come after us."

Will sighed. "God…okay. How far out of Salem are you? I'll come get you."

"Did you not hear me? If you come after us, Nick will kill you!" Gabi snapped worriedly.

"Okay, okay. I'll send Abigail and Cameron."

"No…I'll call Rafe." Gabi replied.

"Isn't he in a lot of trouble, though? I mean, Chad turned himself in." Will shrugged.

Gabi swallowed and took another deep breath. "If he can't get away, I promise, I will call Cameron and Abby."

"Okay. Take care."

"Thank you. Goodbye." She hung up and swallowed. That's it. She can't take this anymore. She called Rafe.

XXX

Rafe paced in his office nervously. Roman hasn't come to interrogate him yet, and Gabi hadn't called yet. What was going on? His phone rang. Relieved, he answered it. "Gabi. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Gabi answered. "Um, Rafe…I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Nick is starting to lose it. He is scaring me." Gabi sighed. "Also, Will just called me, and he told me that Nick blackmailed him into signing away his paternal rights. And…he called Sonny a faggot. Also, Nick says he will kill Sami and Will if they come after us."

Rafe exhaled sharply. He couldn't believe it. He got out a pad of paper and a pen. "Where are you?"

"Uh…I'm about five miles north of town." Gabi replied. "We ran out of gas, so we had to pull over to the side of the road. Nick is at a gas station a few miles up the road getting gas."

"How long ago did he leave?" Rafe asked.

"About ten minutes." Gabi replied.

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty. Stall him if you have to." Rafe said.

Gabi swallowed. "Okay. I love you. Hurry, please."

"I love you, too." Rafe hung up and was about to run out of his office, when he came face-to-face with Roman. "I know where Gabi and Nick are."

"So you have talked to them?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

Rafe nodded. "I talked to Gabi. I'll tell you everything, but first, I want your word that Gabi's record will be expunged of her involvement in Melanie's kidnapping."

Roman nodded slowly. "Okay. Done. Now what do you know?"

XXX

A few minutes later, Gabi kept taking deep breaths. She saw Nick in the very far distance. Her phone rang again. "Rafe."

"Hey. Is Nick back yet?" Rafe asked.

"Not yet, but I see him."

"Okay. Listen, uh…Roman caught me running and I had to tell him everything." Rafe admitted. "He's on board, and he's willing to wipe your involvement in Melanie's kidnapping off the record."

Gabi sighed in relief. "Good."

"Okay. Now listen to me carefully. We need you to keep the line open so we can trace the call." Rafe said. "Don't hang up. If you have to, just put the phone in the pocket of the door."

Gabi nodded. "Okay."

"Also stall him as long as you can." Rafe replied.

"Okay. I'll do that." Gabi replied. Nick was getting closer to the door. "Hold on."

Nick opened the driver side door. "Hey, you okay."

Gabi forced a smile. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm just gonna fill her up, and we'll be on our way." Nick shut the door and ran over to the gas tank.

Gabi turned back to her phone. "Okay, I'm back. Nick looks exhausted."

"Good. He'll be running out of energy soon." Rafe replied. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Gabi set her phone in the side pocket. Nick climbed back into the driver's seat. Gabi turned to him, sheepishly. "Um…heh…you're gonna hate me."

"Oh, Gabi, I could never hate you." Nick replied and started the car.

"I actually have to use the bathroom now." Gabi replied.

"You can't hold it?"

"No." Gabi shook her head.

"Okay. Fine. Just make it quick." Nick sighed with slight irritation.

Gabi nodded. Nick parked in front of the store, and got out. She walked inside slowly and looked around for the bathroom. There was a line. A woman turned to her.

"Oh, hey, you can go ahead of me." She said.

"No, it's okay. Really." Gabi smiled warmly. When it was her turn, Gabi spent five minutes breathing in and out. She still had her phone with her. "Hey. How far out are you?"

"About five minutes." Rafe replied.

"I don't know how much longer I can stall, Rafe." Gabi said, her voice quivering.

"Just hold on for another five minutes." Rafe said softly.

Someone knocked on the door. Gabi quickly flushed the toilet. "Just hurry, please." She put her phone in her pocket. She turned the water on for a minute, then left the bathroom. "Sorry." She said to the impatient customers. She then headed to the snack aisles and took her time to look around. She turned a corner, and nearly jumped when she saw Nick.

"God. You scared me." Gabi chuckled.

"I thought I told you to make it quick." Nick said, trying not to lose his temper.

"I'm sorry. There was a line to the bathroom, and I got hungry." Gabi replied.

"Okay. What are you hungry for?" Nick asked.

"Um…potato chips and cracker jack. And I'm thirsty." Gabi said.

Nick nodded. "All right. Divide and conquer. You get the chips, I'll get the cracker jack and the water."

"Okay. Thanks." Gabi replied. Nick nodded and turned. Gabi heard a sneeze coming from her phone, grabbed her nose, scrunched her eyes shut, and nodded her head. Nick whirled around in time to see her rubbing her nose and sniffing. "Excuse me." Gabi waited until Nick was out of sight, then she snuck outside and hid behind their stolen car. Her heart started pounding in her chest and she started sweating nervously. She heard a car pull up and saw her brother through the window. She exhaled. "Rafe." She stood and ran towards the car. Rafe got out and hugged her. Gabi let out a few sobs.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here." Rafe said comfortingly while rubbing her back. "Come on."

XX

Nick looked out the window and saw Gabi getting into a police car and two policemen heading towards the store. Almost without thinking, he ran through the employee exit and just started running. He ran until he saw a car. He pointed his gun as the car stopped.

"I'm gonna need your car." Nick said simply. He punched the poor driver and threw him out. He got into the car and started driving back towards Salem. He had some revenge to act out.

XXX

Sami walked through the police station towards Hope's office. She called Hope and wanted to meet with her to discuss Nick. Hope told her she was a little busy, but she'd be there. So, Sami just said she'll hang out in her office until she got there. She texted EJ, who told her that Chad's on his way to jail for assaulting Nick.

Speaking of Nick, he knocked on the door and opened it. "Hope?"

Sami turned to Nick and smirked. "Nope. She's out on assignment, but she'll be back soon."

Nick glared at Sami, shut the door, and locked it. Sami glared back. "So, how'd you do it?"

"Do what? Send my aunt out of her office?" Sami asked.

"No. How did you convince Gabi to turn against me?" Nick asked, slowly advancing towards her.

"What are you talking about? I haven't even spoken to Gabi for weeks."

"Don't lie to me!" Nick yelled. He threw a few things off Hope's desk. Sami wasn't fazed. "Ever since the non-wedding, you have been up our butts! Well, not anymore."

"Really? You're trying to intimidate me?" Sami scoffed, trying to keep her cool. "Oh, Nicky, you have a lot to learn. I'm guessing your step-daughter will have to learn her intimidation skills elsewhere."

Nick's left eye began to twitch. "Do. Not. Push. Me. Sami."

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Sami asked defiantly. "Because I'm never gonna stop. You can't punch the bitch out of me any more than I can knock the psycho out of you!"

"I said don't push me!"

"Is that supposed to make me afraid of you? You think I'm scared of you?" Sami asked in disbelief. "Oh, you're just a boy, Fallon. A sad," Hope walked in.

"Sami, stop!"

Sami ignored her aunt and continued. "…pathetic, mentally imbalanced, prison raped little boy!"

That did it. Nick grabbed her by the neck and pinned her up against the wall. "Who told you I was raped in prison? WHO TOLD YOU?!"

Hope was shocked and horrified by her cousin's action. She ran and tried to pull Nick off Sami. "Nick, get off her!"

Nick knocked Hope down and continued to strangle Sami. Just then, Roman and Rafe rushed in. Roman whipped out his gun and cocked it. "Nick, let my daughter go now!"

Nick dropped Sami to the ground and ran out before Roman or Rafe could stop him. Sami gasped and coughed to gain back her breathing. Hope slowly stood up. Roman went over to check up on Sami.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Sami clumsily stood up and almost toppled over.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital." Roman half-carried, half-dragged Sami out.

Rafe turned to Hope, who gave him a very confused look. Rafe cleared his throat. "So…I guess I should make this short: Nick is homophobic and doesn't want Will to raise the baby, so, he blackmailed Will into signing away his paternal rights."

Hope stared in shock. "Abby told you."

"No, actually, it was Gabi who told me, and Will told her." Rafe replied.

Hope sat down in disbelief. No…this isn't her cousin. How…how could he?

XXX

Nick stormed through Salem, seething. He finally saw Neal and pulled a gun on him. "You. You started all this."

"I miss something, Nicky?" Neal asked, raising his hands.

"You…you're working with Sami Brady, aren't you?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Who?" Neal was confused.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Nick screamed. "You ruined my life. You don't deserve to live."

"Okay. I'll admit, raping you was a little harsh, but hey- can you blame me? I haven't had any in eight years!" Neal said.

"Go to hell." Nick shot Neal in the chest twice. He walked over to his body and knelt down. "I'd empty my caliber in you, but I need the bullets to do some fairy hunting."

As Nick walked off, someone came from behind a tree. He pulled out a cell phone and called 911.

XXX

Sonny sighed as he pulled up in front of his apartment. His day went boring as usual. Someone accidentally spilled tomato juice all over the front of his shirt, but oh well. He noticed the lights were on and the door was slightly open. Did Will come over? He got out of the car and walked inside. The apartment looked empty.

"Will?" Sonny called out. Just then, someone hit him on the back of the head and his world went black.


End file.
